Come As You Are
by EllyBellySmellJelly
Summary: "My whole life i've been a fucken screwup! My own mother , who is programmed from my birth to love me, hated my guts! why would he give a damn about me. He's doesn't need a burden like myself. " Rated M for language/druge use and rape.
1. Come As You Are

**ONE HELL OF A DAY, HELLO AND THIS IS MY NEW STORY. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF I GET REVIEWS I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE OF IT. IF I DON'T THEN I WILL DELETE IT. GOT IT? OKAY SO IT'S RATED M FROM THE START. EACH CHAPTER WILL HAVE CURSING AND WHAT NOT. THE CHARACTER IS A BIT CRAZY AS YOU WILL READ. THIS IS POSSIBLY MY MOST FORWARD STORY I HAVE TO SAY. SO, STEPHANIE MYER OWNS ALL THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY I ONLY OWN MY OWN. THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. **

**EACH CHAPTER WAS CREATED BY LISTENING TO A SONG AND HOW IT MADE ME FEEL. SO NOW IM DONE WITH THE WHOLE THING LET'S GET YOU STARTED. :D **

"How much longer? " I asked dad.

"Just a couple more minutes." I looked back outside the window. A dark and gloomy place. I couldn't move to somewhere sunny. First Seattle and now this.

"Your life is going to be different here, I'm not going to have you running around like an animal like your mother let you. "

"Leave her out of this. "My voice stern and hard. Raspy almost.

"Melody, what she did was horrible, I can't believe she let you do that! "

"It's in the past, Carol said to forget about it and move on! "

He gripped the starring wheel and ran his hand through his black hair.

"Your right, but what your mother let you do… "

"I DID it, if I wanted to stop I would've okay, so stop blaming this on her! "

"Melody Rose, don't you raise your voice at me! "

"So after the government calls you to come pick up your daughter after an accident that left her own mother dead, you all of a sudden take the father role! "

"I have always been a father! "

"You were NEVER there! " He slammed down the breaks and I jumped out of the car.

I walked down the wet road pulling my grey beanie down to cover my ears, I used my fingers to claw at my black sweater down my hands to cover them completely I popped in my headphones and blasted some Linkin Park. I walked with my high-tops squishing wetness because of the wet road.

"Melody! "Dad yelled as he drove slowly next to me. I continued to walk.

"What? "

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, you are right, I wasn't there, and I regret it, but please get in the car and we can get you home. "

I stopped and looked at him, his black poofy hair and grey eyes matching my straight black hair and big grey eyes. Mom was right, I looked just like him.

"Only if you promise you won't bring her up again. " The wind picked up blowing my hair in my face and into the air/

D.P.O.V

'Promises mean a lot to her; don't promise what you can't do. 'The nurse's voice rang in my head

"I promise." She nodded softly before walking herself to the car and getting in.

Melody Rose Carson. My only daughter. My only child. And it wasn't until later where I finally heard of her whereabouts. When Melody was born her mother left after 3 years with me, taking My Melody with her. I thought I would never see them again until Tuesday 2 weeks ago. But it was under tough circumstances. Her mother Julie had been intoxicated and driving as she drove Melody to a hospital after finding her own daughter unconscious from shooting up cocaine that SHE had given her. Julie had given her bad habits to Melody. Julie had crashed into a semi truck killing her instantly. Melody was perfectly safe in the back seat passed out. But she wasn't alright. I had to identify my ex love's Julie's body and notify her parents on the situation. Then all I paid attention to was Melody. She was a small thing and looked frail. From all the drugs her and her mother would do. Never had I felt more of a screwed up father then seeing her hooked into machine not knowing if she was going to live. You don't know how horrible it feels to have failed as a parent. But god had plans for me and Melody. She woke up soon after and was investigated by detective and a psychiatrist. The abusive of alcohol and drugs were easy for her to talk about. It was hard for me to listen to. She just went on and on about it. Naming everything how many times she took it and what it did to her. The social services came in and asked for a DNA test. I took it immediately knowing it was the only way of having her come back with me to Forks. Not a week after I got a call telling me she was all mine. I fixed the house, I asked my sister for help on fixing her room. Just getting everything ready for her. I didn't really speak to her. She kept to herself. On occasions I would hear her soft voice ask me questions. Her doctors had her under supervision for days. She had anxiety, feelings of abandonment, depression and the main drug alcohol problems. The doctors said she would be going through withdrawal, horrible withdrawal. The first time I hugged her it was empty. She rarely showed emotion unless she was angry. Her grey eyes hard and empty without emotion. She wasn't the normal 16 year old girl. She was dead,

"Do you live alone? "

"Umm, yeah, I actually have a small ranch outside of Forks, your aunt Lisa lives next door. You know she has a daughter a year older then you, and 3 boys. "

"Will I be going to school, or are we going to follow through with the home schooling like suggested? "

"I was going to follow his orders and have you home schooled, unless you think … "

"NO it's fine! "She said urgently and worried.

"Oh okay. "

"So, Melody, do you have any hobbies? " She laughed quietly.

"okay, here's the deal, this isn't a typical family shit, let's not beat around the bush, I'm a different type of girl, I have been to hell and back, I lost my mother and nearly died, my life isn't normal or peachy, so don't expect me to enjoy being here, as soon as I'm 18, I'm out of your life again so don't worry. "

Her voice strong and angry. A bit shaky.

"I just wanted to know my daughter. "

"You left us, you left me with her and NOW you want to know who I am? "

"I didn't leave you Melody, Your mother left me and she took you, I was dead Melody, I don't know what she told you .. "

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HER! "She covered her ears and curled up into a ball. She never wanted to talk about Julie. Not even when we the family services asked. She would freak out and dig her nails into her palms.

"Shh, sorry, I'm sorry Melody, please relax, look we're home. "

I parked the car outside the big white house I lived alone in. She remained in her little ball. I turned off the blue expedition and remained sitting there with her.

"Aren't you going to leave? "Her voice a whisper. You could hear the pitter patter of the rain softly hit the roof of the car.

"No. "

She looked up from her ball and at me. Her eyes red and watery. Her lips pouted as if she was going to cry.

"I'm going to be here until you're ready to come home with me. "

She wiped her nose, brushed her hair away from her face. A soft smile barely making her lips.

"I'm ready. "

I looked down at her and grinned.

"Me too. "

This is your room. "I walked into a pale blue room, the walls bare and the cold dark wooden floor matching the rest of the house.

"Nice. " My head bobbed up and down the room. The antique brittle white furniture complementing the blue beautifully. My stomach clenched into a bundle of nerves. Why was he so nice to me, I didn't deserve it. Mom always said he was a horrible man but he wasn't. So far. I looked at the small bed. A beautiful white bed with satin dark blue sheets and pillows.

"Your aunt Lisa helped me out, umm; I didn't know what you liked. I left everything simple. You can change it if you want I don't mind. "

I turned and looked at his gray eyes.

"I like it. " His soft smile told me he was proud of himself. I didn't know why but it made me happy to know I caused his smile. To cause the smile of the man my mother told me to hate and to never speak to. He was scum and I wasn't. But my mother was wrong. All the hatred for him she piled into my head was slowly vanishing.

"Tomorrow you have a doctor's appointment and I want to take you out to Port Angeles for a new clothes and possibly anything you might need in the near future. "

Doctors were okay but was this guy serious. Take me shopping. I had enough clothes. I looked down at the guitar case and then the small duffle bag in my hand. Probably clothes for 1 week if I'm lucky.

"Those clothes are tattered and old; you need new ones that can keep you warm here. Now I should leave you to unpack .I'll be downstairs cooking dinner. Lisa is coming town for dinner with her kids. Be ready by 6:30. "My head only nodded while he tapped the door and walked out of my sight. I stood there for a good 5 minutes just taking in my room. It was a normal size bedroom with a window overlooking his backyard. The drapes a soft white color carefully tied to the sides. Looking outside the green grass looked wet and muddy. The sky a dark blue and gray contrasting with the dark green barn off to the side of the yard. A set of playground equipment on the other side of the huge yard. Possibly for my younger cousins. The yard was bigger then anything I had ever seen. The biggest trees everywhere, like a scene out of a book. It was beautiful. I was so glad I got to have my room upstairs. I heard a squeak from the floor turning my head around. A small little boy with black hair and gray colored eyes that were covered with brown round glasses. I watched him peek his head and just stare at me. He looked like he was around 3 or 5.

"Hello there, aren't you a quiet one? " I dropped my bag down and walked towards the door.

"Are you Medony? "He asked in his adorable soft voice. My smile grew as I crouched down.

"Yes, I am. You are? "

"My names Sean. "He finally walked into my room holding a teddy.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sean, that's a nice Teddy. "

"His name is Milo. "He showed me his brown teddy laughing.

"He's adorable, just like you. " I touched his little button nose.

"You're really pretty. " I sat back up and laughed

"Thanks, now you want to show me around this house handsome? "

He nodded his little head happily before taking my hand and pulling me out.

30 minutes later.

"And this is uncle Dean's music room. " Sean's little hands turned the glass knob and showing me pure heaven. All the rooms in this massive house were beautiful, each decorated with so much thought and elegances. But this room was gorgeous. The same wooden floor, the walls a nice light brown, the windows big with the same soft white color drapes that were on my windows. The wind blew the drapes wildly. Old fashioned leather black furniture gave the room an old 1920's look to it. And there in front of the big cracked window with no drapes was the big black Grand Piano. Across the piano, 4 guitar stands stood there proudly with guitars.

"Wow! "

"Uncle Dean loves Music; he made that jingle for that car commercial. You know. Da da du du tu tu you you. "Another little boy said.

"Hi, my names Stanley you must be Melody. " The little boy was probably 10 years old. My height for sure. I do only stand at 5'2.

"Hey. " I watched him eye me for a while.

"you look just like him, so, since we are now cousins does this mean I can count on you for anything when Angela cant? "

"Angela, is she like you little girlfriend? " He looked down at Sean and they started laughing.

"Angela is my sister silly. " Sean chuckled before running down stairs.

"Oh. " The room became quiet. Not one sound but the wind whistling in and out of the house.

"Well, I was sent up here to call you down for dinner. " Stanley looked at me weirdly before running out. I guess this was the time to meet the family.

The halls were dark only the shadows form the rooms walked with you in the house. Walking down the stairs I could hear the talking.

"She's pweety mommy. "

"Yeah, but she's like really skinny mom, you need to fill her up. " I heard the two boys I had met talk about.

"guys, she's your cousin , we are going to support and love her, and you guys know I can get anybody gaining wait just by the way I cook. " the lady's voice had a hint of Italian to it. It was raspy but had this self assured tone to it.

I walked into the kitchen and saw them setting the table. My father wasn't there.

"Hi! " Stanley yelled noticing me.

The rest of the family looked over at me.

"Oh hello!" the woman who looked like she was shocked wiped her hand son her apron and walked over to me.

"I'm your Aunt Lisa! "She immediately pulled me into one of the biggest hugs I had ever received. She stood just an inch over me and was a curvy Italian woman. Her brown hair with blond highlights complimented her tanned skin. She was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Melody. "She nodded her head.

"I know. "She laughed shaking her head excited.

"Gosh you have grown since you were a baby. Well duhh, you were 3 and now you what? 16? "She asked she seemed like a firecracker. I liked it.

"Yeah. "

"Hi, im Angela. " a girl with black hair tied up into a tight pony tail , and black framed glassed said walking up to me and giving me the same warm welcome as her mother. She was definitely taller then the rest of us.

"And this is Brian, he hates his family. " Aunt Lisa said kidding around. The boy had curly brown hair covering his eyes and he looked like a little rebel for the 14 year old he was.

"Hey Brian nice band shirt, saw them live in San Diego last summer. " I said flicking his band t-shirt.

"You saw THEM? "He seemed shocked about my love for heavy metal.

"Yeah, they are amazingly better live. " I smirked

"You probably are one relative I don't hate. "He murmured before walking out.

"Well, do you hate the world to? "Aunt Lisa asked laughing.

"Most of it. " I smirked before sitting down at the table.

**OKAY, YES THAT IS ANGELA WEBER. NEXT CHAPTER I WILL HAVE SOME WOLF PACK I HOPE. THAT IS IF YOU REVIEW? **


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. IT MEANS A LOT. THIS ONE IS A LONG ONE AND YOU GET TO SEE HER KIND OF START GROWING USE TO HER FAMILY. **

THE NEXT DAY

"How do you listen to that? " Dad sat next to me after letting him listen to the death metal music I liked.

"My ears pick up sound waves, it tends to do that often. " Dad looked at me and shook his head.

"You my dear are just like your Aunt Lisa. Sarcastic and just plain mean. "He chuckled next to me. I looked up at him and shook my head. Who knew after all these years my father would be someone so cool and relaxed. I was told he was uptight and just a dick.

"So, one of the boys said you right jingles for commercials? " He quirked an eyebrow and nodded

"Yeah, I just always loved writing catchy tunes and I found something I really liked, so I made it a job. "

"Melody Carson! "The nurse called I stood up and dad looked over at me.

"Do you need me in there? "

"Nah, I think I'm good. Hang tight. "I walked into the doctor's room and sat on the doctor's table thing for patients.

"Hello Melody, I'm doctor Cullen. I see we are here for a check up. "Dr. Cullen said walking in.

"Yeah, unfortunately. " He looked up from his clipboard and looked at me.

"Okay, I see I have to check your weight and you need to pee in this. "He handed me a small cup and pointed to the bathroom. I slowly got up and did my magic.

LATER

"Okay Melody, now let me see your scars. " Dr. Cullen and I had been talking for the last hour. He was a nice guy with the coldest hands possible. I removed my black hoodie and began to unwrap my bandages from around my elbow.

"How long were you injecting yourself? " He asked grabbing some alcohol and a cotton ball.

"2 years. "He looked up at me shocked.

"Wow, how long have you been clean for? "

"2 weeks. " I chuckled shaking my head.

"Withdrawal is not easy especially with all that you did. And reading your stats, your body couldn't handle it anymore so it stopped taking it. Have you felt any weird sudden mood changes? "

"Yeah, I start getting aggravated, wanting to throw things, hysterical crying at times. There are times where I get light headed and I just drop to the floor. I could feel my heart pumping faster and faster but I'm too tired to do anything. I just lay there like a fish. And I sweat a lot randomly. At night I get these hot flashes. They got so bad I ran outside and lay on the wet floor so it can cool me down. "

"Those are definitely withdraw symptoms. You are also on medication for anxiety and depression? "

"Yupp. "

"I want to tell you that you are underweight, for your height. "

"How much do I weigh? " I asked

"91 pounds, that's very light for a 5'0. Gain 10 pounds and you will be in your weight range. . "

"Okay. I have to give you some shots. Are you sexually active? "I stiffened up as he said that.

"If you're scared about your father finding out, I won't tell. "His eyes told me he wasn't lying to me.

"It was only 3 times and it was over 5 months ago. " I looked away ashamed of it. It's one of things I regret.

"You seem extremely upset about that. "He prepared the needles next to me watching my every move.

"Who wouldn't? I mean it was sudden and not with someone I actually cared about. "I looked down at my arm and watched the needle break my skin.

"You know for someone who has been through hell and is still going through it, your one smart girl. My wife was a psychiatrist and she never had people my age even admit their wrong doings. "

I let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm a dumb girl, because if I was smart, I wouldn't have done those things and ruin myself and everybody in my life. "

He had some look of amusement on his face.

"Melody, you are one of a kind. And I will stand by what I said and say you are a smart girl. I will see you in 2 weeks for a follow up. "I stood up from the bed and walked out.

"Finally you are out, I was going to go inside and get you out of there. "

"No, thanks for waiting though. " I felt liked I was being watched by everyone.

"No problem, you want to go get something to eat kiddo? "

"I'm not that hungry but we can go if you want. said I was underweight so why not. "

"I can tell your underweight. But I won't force you to eat since you might throw it up. "

I remained quiet and just walked with dad to where ever he was taking me. What doctor Cullen asked made the memories come back.

"_You're so hot Melody, god if you were my girl I would made you scream all night. " Cody licked his lips as his arm blocked my side view. He stood in front of me closely talking to me for an hour. We were at a friend's house party that night. I was completely high and drinking like crazy. _

"_Cody, shut up dude. " I laughed hysterically. And drank from the red plastic cup Cody had given me. My third one. My head began to feel heavy. I dropped the cup spilling the drink and rubbed my eyes roughly. _

"_Melody, you okay? "He asked. I looked up and saw him smirking but trying to show some concern_

"_Yeah, im just starting to feel really tired and dizzy. "My knees gave up and Cody wrapped his nasty hands around my waist. _

"_Come on Melody, you need to lay you down. " _

"Melody? " Dad shook my shoulders violently. I took a deep breath and looked around. We were in the middle of a cross walk. Cars beeping were going crazy. Dad was worried so he just picked me up easily and carried me off the street. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes immediately; my throat dry up .Dad sat me down on a bench and rubbed my shoulders.

"Melody sweetie, please tell me what's wrong. What happened? "

I looked up at him and sneered.

"Don't fuckin touch me! " I started running away from him. I had to leave. To get away from all this. Why I was still haunted from all those horrible memories.

I ran down the street, down the block, heck I ran down the whole town until I made it to a stop point.

"Welcome to La Push. "The sign was big and brown.

"La Push, Indian reservation. " I remember Angela telling me about it. I looked back and the road was clear. I continued running until I made it to town/ I held my black goodie tightly around me trying to warm up. My gray skinny jeans didn't help the cause. Luckily I was wearing my new black rain boots which kept my feet warm. La Push was like something I didn't think it was. The streets were normal, just covered with some dirt. On the sides of the road little shops or small house, I couldn't tell the difference.

My mind wandered off back to the night where my innocence was stolen from me. 3 bad drinks had me pinned down to a bed with a boy I thought I loved over me having his way Rain began to sprinkle again taking me away form my thoughts.. I looked around and tried to pick out a place to keep warm and dry at. A big theater like building had its door open. Since it seemed like the safest and warmest place I knew I had nothing to hide.

Entering the dark building I already witness a violinist playing on stage. The red curtain contrasting with the brought light and the black décor. Looking around 2 judges sat in front watching intently and 8 other people just sitting in the crowd minding their own business.

I walked into an empty isle and sat my butt down. The violinist was in the middle of an original song. My eyes watched with amazement the talent the boy had. The memories flashed back.

"_Oh, yeah I, tell you something, I think you'll understand… "I sang quietly .knowing I missed a low pitch. _

"_Good Melody, but don't try to hard. Your vocals are still developing so we don't want to hurt them. "My mother's long brown hair flowed down her shoulders perfectly. I looked up at her from my seat next her on the piano bench. And only dreamed about being liker her when I grew up. _

"_Momma, I want to be able to play like you. " She looked down at me and kissed my forehead._

"_One day you will, with all the classes I have you signed up I bet you will be better. " I smiled a toothless grin. I opened my mouth to say something but a knock of the door made momma get up in excitement and forget about me once again._

"_Charles! "Momma hugged the blonde man for dear life. This was the beginning of the end. _

"You are dazed aren't you? " I turned and looked up at a tall Indian girl. Her hair cropped shirt, right above her shoulders. She dressed in a pair of cutoffs and a loose raggedy grey thermal.

"No, sorry I was thinking. " I ignored the chick and turned my attention back at the violinist who was playing the ongoing song.

"Thinking, finally someone who does. " She walked past me and sat 2 seats away from me. Leaving an empty seat between us.

"Aren't you cold? " I looked over her legs, not only was her wearing cutoffs but sandals.

"Nah, you get kind of use to the weather here. "She smirked looking at the violist with me.

"You're not from here aren't you? "

"No, I live in Forks. " I kept my eyes on the boy until he removed his bow form the violin and took a breather before breaking into a smile and turning to the judges. A small hint of joy broke out of me.

"Forks, you new? "

"Yeah, I live right outside of Forks. " I looked back at the girl.

"Bitchin, I'm Leah by the way. Leah Clearwater. "

"Melody, Melody Carson, "she nodded her head.

A young girl took the stage with a guitar.

"I will sing wires by Athlete. " She announced before beginning to play.

"Have you ever played? " I looked at Leah; her face was glued to mine.

"Yeah, I took lessons from age 4 to 7. " She arched a brow and smirked

"That's cool, you should sign up. "

"For what?" I sneered. Her soft chuckle covered up the little girl's voice.

"You got some weird thing about you Melody, I like it. But I meant you should sign up for the sing-a-thon. It's like some concert for artist near here. Anyone can sign up. "

"No thanks, I rather watch then be put up there for everyone to see. "

She kept quiet for the next few minutes before we both cringed and cursed under our breaths when a girl walked up and decided to sing a very degrading pop song. Leah and I looked over at each other and somehow looking at Leah I felt like I she was a sister I never had. She smiled at me and I returned it before we both began laughing hysterically like two cooks in the back of the theater.

2 hours later.

"Wow! " Leah looked down at me shaking her head in disapproval.

"Yeah, it's not really normal for someone like me but it does happen to people. " Leah and I had talked about everything. In the last 2 hours I had made a best friend. Someone just like me who had problems and no one to talk to.

"And I thought I had it bad. " I laughed quietly before nudging her.

"It's not that bad, I think we all have things we have to overcome. "

"You overcame a lot, yet you seems so cool and collected. " Leah eyed me up and down.

"You tend to mellow out a bit when on medication. "

"Does your dad know you're here? "

I shook my head and looked outside

"I ran here and came inside, I should probably get going home. "

"Let me take you home, I can borrow my mom's car. " Without a hesitation Leah stood up and ran out to the front.

Leah had told me about her life. From the moment she had he r first kiss, lost her virginity and lost the love of her life to her cousin. Who now is engaged and lives in La Push, not that far away from her own family house. That's not the only bad part; she works with her ex everyday for some business. I was lucky enough to know where and when Ex boyfriends would pop up at a party. Plus it helped that I was high all the time. I just didn't give a fuck. I decided to just ditch Leah and just walk home. I was not going to be a burden on anyone anymore.

I had walked about half a mile when a dark brown car pulled up.

"Get in Melody, I'm taking your ass home. " Leah smirked at me before giving me a scowl. I didn't want to mess with Leah. The girl was tall and looked like she can kick my ass easily.

"You know I've lived here all my life and I have never talked to someone like you."

"Same here, it's weird though. I was always alone. I did have friends but they weren't the type of friend s to even care about my feelings or my problems. "

"Well Melody, I guess you can say we are two peas in a pod. "

"God that was cheesy. "

"And incredibly stupid. " Leah stopped at a red light and looked over at me. Her eyes smiled and sooner or later we both burst into laughs.

All the way home Leah and I bitched about everything and laughed through it.

"God our lives suck! "She looked around the neighborhoods laughing.

"So which house is yours? "

"That one! " I pointed the bog white house with the big front yard.

"Okay. " Leah drove up the drive and let me out.

"We should hang out sometime. " I called out. Leah looked back and nodded.

"You'll sees me soon, trust me. . . "Leah smirked with a nodded

"I'll probably stop by the theater sometime later "I felt myself blush at even thinking about performing again. Those wants and dreams were with my mother. But she gave up on me and those dreams. Leah drove away. I knew walking in I would be yelled out. I would be slapped and thrown up against the wall like mother ruse to do. But I deserved it. I no longer cringed when I opened the door.

"Melody, Melody is that you? " I shut the door behind me when dad appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. Instead he wrapped his arms around me kissing my head.

"Melody, god I was worried about you. Where did you go! "He asked yelling at me. But it wasn't a regular angry yelled but a scared and relived one that I had no idea could actually make me feel safe.

"Worried? " I could just see my face now. Filled with confusion. I looked down at my boots and then at him.

"Yes, Melody, are you at least safe, who brought you home? "

"I went to Lapush, I met Leah Clearwater and she brought me home. "Dad let out a sigh of relief.

"Please don't ever do that again Melody. I was worried sick. "I nodded my head softly.

"Sorry, I should have called you. It was a sudden burst of energy. Won't happen again. "

He shook my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

"Melody, do you want to talk to me about what happened? "

"No, please don't make me. " I pleaded.

"I understand, but please don't let it eat you up inside. " I walked away form him and ran up the stairs and into my room. Dad had bought me everything a girl could ask for. Aunt Lisa went with us. She was there mostly for the shopping. Aunt Lisa went crazy with buying clothes, she made sure my cart was full and I had everything I needed. My room was still filled with bags and bags of shopping bags, posters, shoe boxes, more furniture, and books that I thought were interesting. I removed my black hoodie and threw it on my bed. Even in my black tank I could feel the warmth of the fireplace downstairs. I grabbed the books and decided to place those in the bookcase dad had built for me. Posters were taped up. Janis Joplin, Elvis, The Beatles, James Dean, Sinatra, Blink 182 and more hardcore bands filled up my walls. I bought thousands of candles for my room. Each a soothing smells. My clothes were placed in my closet neatly, below my hanging clothes my shoes remained in their boxes piled up. I looked around my room finally and was able to see the hardwood floor. Looking outside, the dark blue sky shined against the sunset. I watched Sean swing on the swings and laugh to himself. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Melody? " I turned back and looked at my cousin Angela.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the animals in the barn before it gets to dark. . . "

"Sure. " I walked beside Angela quietly.

NIGHT

After dinner I got to know my cousins more and more. Sean was a sweetheart who had no attention to hurt anybody. Stanley was like the little leader. He knew what he wanted and he would do whatever was possible to get it. Even if it meant causing trouble. Brian was the quiet, mellow one. He was a nice kid but he never showed it. Angela was like little mom. She was responsible and smart. But she had her moments where a curse word would escape her lips. Aunt Lisa was a firecracker. She did not care what people said or thought about her. She was very blunt but funny, she was also the most loving mother ever. And then there was dear old dad, he was too kind for his own good. He was a nerd but a fun loving one who knew to have fun. Always put other s first before himself. Possibly the sweetest man I have ever known. I lay in my bed and watched the candle's fire flicker the shadows on my wall. My whole day was boring and no amazing progress was made. I rolled off to my side and looked out the window. I left the curtains open to look at the moon, so bright and beautiful. Forks was different then Portland Oregon, I actually felt safe here and I knew I had no worries. Slowly my eyelids felt heavy and soon I was falling asleep.

"_Cody? "My head was spinning like crazy. My body felt numb and I knew I was laying down somewhere. _

"_Melody baby. " I felt Cody's lips kiss my neck softly. _

"_Cody, stop please not now. " I tried to push my arms up but they felt too heavy for me. _

"_I thought you wanted me? "He asked. His hands traveled down my body._

"_Cody I do, but a relationship. I love you. "I was passing out. _

"_Relax beautiful, I'll take care of you. "He kissed my lips one last time before I blacked out. _

I sat up immediately. My body drenched in sweat. I removed the black thermal form my body and threw it on the floor. My heart was racing like crazy and my head felt light. And boy was it hot in my room. I got up and fell from my knees. My body hurt like a bitch. I felt like throwing up my lungs.

"Dad! " I crawled on the floor until I collapsed in the middle of my room.

"Melody? " Dad walked in and saw me on the floor.

"Open the window! " I yelled feeling my body burn. I felt the vomit come up my throat. Dad grabbed the bucket and handed it to me before running to window and throwing it open. As soon as the cold air hit my burning skin the vomit escaped my mouth and hit the dark blue bucket. My body arched with the gag reflexes. Dad sat next to me pulling my hair back and rubbing my back.

"That's it kiddo, get rid of all those toxins you have in your body. " The next few minutes were filled with my vomiting. As soon as I stopped the sun was out and shining bright.

"You okay? " Dad asked. I sat up, my body cooling down. I tried to lift my hand but it trembled like crazy. I began to sob hysterically. Dad pulled me into his arms.

"Why did I have to do this to myself! "

"We'll get through it baby girl. Don't you worry?"

After my little breakdown dad made me go shower before the house would be filled with some workers dad hired to help refurnish the barn. My black hair was set up in a high pony tail and my side bangs pinned back. I wore a blue and white stripped tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. I put on my black rain boots and walked downstairs.

"Dad? " Dad was sitting in the living room drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Melody. Are you feeling better? "I nodded my head softly

"Just a bit shaken up. Nauseated, my head and body hurts. "

"Yeah, said those were the signs or your withdrawal. He also told me that it's better if you don't fight it so your body can get use to it. "

"So, I made breakfast. I was waiting for you. "

"What did you make? " I asked

He smirked

"Chocolate chip pancakes. "He grinned. I felt my smile grow.

"How did you know I liked them? " I smirked

"Well, when you were little I use to make them for you all the time. Well come on, let's go eat. "I smiled at my father. Possibly the strongest person I know.

LATER

After breakfast I brushed my teeth and ran upstairs for a sweater and a book. I found a blue v-neck cardigan and put it on before running outside with a copy of to kill a mockingbird. I had read the book many times but I loved it.

"Dad I'm going outside! " I ran outside, the sun beating on my skin just perfect for a day outside. As I walked outside I saw my tree. A big child book tree. Its trunk think and brown and the top with so many branches with green leaves. Perfect for climbing. I walked up and placed the book in my mouth before holding onto a branch and pulling myself up and up higher in the tree.

J.P.O.V

"And if you can fix the barn door, I had a little run in with a trunk the other month. " Dean was a smart man. One of dad's closest friends. When Dean called and asked us for help refurnishing his barn we couldn't say no. The man built Lapush a theater and donated instruments for the kids. He wiped his glasses cleaned and then looked at his watch.

"Oh I'm late; well my house is your house. Help yourself to anything. "With that Dean ran out the living room and out the front door.

"I'm raiding the kitchen! " Quill ran off and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go look around. " Leah said immediately running upstairs.

"Why did we bring them? " Paul looked over at Sam who chuckled.

"Let go out back. " I grabbed Embry who was about to run off with Quill.

"We have worked to do man. " Embry growled softly before we walked out. Dean was one of the wealthiest men around here. He never gloated though. Always donated and loved to have people around. He was a nice determined guy who never let anything bring him down. Not even a stupid girl. Bella was an idiot for marrying Edward. I could have given her the life she wanted, not some filthy blood sucker.

"Hey guys wait up! " Quill ran up behind us eating some pancakes.

"Okay, Jake Embry and Quill, you guys get started on that door; the rest of us will get the animal out. Seth, go close the gates just in case they run out! "Sam walked inside the barn and released the dogs first before he let go of the pigs and then the rest of the many animals Dean had.

"Okay, what do we do first Jake my man? " Embry asked

"Let's replace the doors completely. They look like they are about to brake off." I ripped off the doors and handed one to Embry, then the other to Quill.

"Hey doe s this hurt? " Quill grabbed a door and smacked Embry with it.

"Oww, wait does this hurt! "Embry and Quill began to fight my patience was running on end.

"Stop you idiots! " I grabbed the doors and looked around for a place to put them. I didn't want them near a couple of lazy idiots. I walked over to the nearest tree and sat them along the trunk. When I did a boot fell on my head.

"Fuck! " I looked up and a small blur quickly climbed down the tree. SHe was the smallest thing I have ever seen. But she was beautiful though. Her beautiful round face flawless. Adorable cheeks with a dimple. Small red plump lips just begging to be kissed. Black hair that contrasted with her abnormal white skin. And the biggest unusual grey eyes that could haunt any soul. She was beautiful. And she was all that my mind could register. No more anybody else. Just this little person. This little angry person held me together. Fuck the rest. She was it. My soul mate, my imprint, my love. My soul mate/

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here! "

She ripped the boot away form my hand and placed it back on her foot.

Her voice was loud, well yeah. But it was soothing somehow. It had a strong and it seemed like she knew what she wanted. A female Alpha of some sort.

"Are you just acting like a dumbass or are you just actually one? "She sneered

"I'm Jacob. " I let my hand out and she let out an annoyed laugh.

"And I don't give a shit! "She walked passed me pushing my shoulder and walking toward she barn. And there she was stubborn as hell. Gosh I love her.

**Okay, here so yeah Melody acts like a bitch but can you blame her? **

**The title of the chapter is Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. **


	3. Hiding Place

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN AWHILE BUT IM TRYING TO WRITE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND REVIEW. IT KEEPS ME GOING! THE WEBSITE WAS DOWN. SO HERE IT IS I WILL TRY TO WRITE FASTER! **

"Which one of you idiots broke in first! " A tall shirtless man dropped the cow shit sack and shook his head laughing at me.

"Hey Sam, we got a kid here. She seems upset! "

"She's seems small. I think we can take her Jared. "A taller but buffer one said walking next to him.

"I doubt it "

"Guys what's going on? " A man walked into my view. He had the manners to actually wear a shirt.

"The girls yelling at us, she says we broke in."

"Oh hello, my name's Sam. You must be dean's daughter." Sam took out his hand asking me to take it; I was hesitant at first but shook it before pulling it back to my side.

"Are you sure my dad hired you, your not lying to me. Because if you are, I WILL find out. "

"I wouldn't lie to Dean Carson's daughter. "

"I'm Paul and this is Jared. That's Embry, Quill and Jacob. "The buffer one said.

"She doesn't give a shit, huh, Jacob. " Quill elbowed the tall one, the one that just watched me like a hawk. His dark, almost black eyes looking directly into mine. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not sure Quill. "His deep voice sending shivers down my spine. It was that or I was getting sick again. The rumbling in my stomach began. Yes, I was sick once again, how embarrassing.

"No, he was right. I really don't give a shit. If my dad hired you then go ahead and continue. Just stay out of my way. "I held my book in my hand tightly and ran back to the house up the stairs and into my dad's personal bathroom. Good thing my hair was up because I started blowing chucks. I tried to keep my vomiting quiet as possible but you really can't control that. I managed to remove the cardigan, the place was starting to warm up.

"Melody? " I looked back at the door. Leah leaned her head in and I felt chunks rising up. She closed the door and sat next to me rubbing my back.

"God you're sweating like crazy. "She grabbed a towel and rinsed it before wiping the cold water on my body.

"My head is hurting again. " I sat up and wiped my face.

"God your yellow. " I glared at Leah who chuckled at my misery.

"Help me up will you? " Leah set down the towel and lifted me off the floor holding me up while I washed my hands and teeth.

"No wonder your so damn skinny, you're vomiting your insides. "

"Leah, shut up. " I grabbed the towel and walked out and bumped into a hard covered chest. I bounced off of it but before I could fall Leah held me up from behind.

"Nice job Jake. " I looked up and Saw Jacob looking down at me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. "

"Whatever. " I shook my head and was going to walk away when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Hey, you're warm and yellow. Are you okay? "Jacob touched my forehead and lifted my chin up for a better look in my face.

"Yeah I'm fuckin okay. Wait, you know what, NO. I'M not. You're really starting to annoy me! "I stomped my way back to my room throwing myself on the bed and looking out the window.

J.P.O.V

"Great job genius! " Leah punched my arm.

"Oww, I didn't mean to upset her .The last thing I want to do when I meet my imprint is having her hate me! "

"You imprinted on her? " Leah whispered pulling me closer to her.

"Yeah, I came up here to check if she was alright and to apologize to her. "

Leah looked at her bedroom door and then at me. Like she was trying to make out something. What was there to make out? My imprint hated my guts. Just looking at he could tell she was already frustrated with me. God it hurt to not even know her name.

"Look Jake, Melody … "Melody. A beautiful name for a beautiful creature.

"Melody. "It rolled off my tongue perfectly.

"Jake snap out of it. Listen to me carefully. Melody isn't really the type of girl you find around here. "Leah made sure i was looking straight at her.

"I know, and I don't care. I love her. "I loved Melody more then anything right now.

"You don't love her. You're just in love with the idea of loving her because she's you r imprint. But Jake, Melody has some problems and they wont go away easily or anytime soon. You have to promise me you try to avoid her when she's having one of her moods. "

"Leah I can't promise you girl in that room means the world to me and it's stupid on how you think you know so much about imprinting even when you haven't gone through it. I love her okay. And I'm okay if she has some problems, I will stand by her until they go away. "

Leah stood back before shaking her head.

"The girl is not well Jake. She likes to be alone and tends to let he r mind wander a lot."

"Why? "

Leah bit her lip.

"I wish I could tell you but that's her story. And I'm not the one to tell people it. "With that Leah walked passed me and into her room. I could hear Leah sitting on her bed.

"Shh, Melody relax, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. " Leah whispered softly. I sucked in my breath when I heard Melody's sudden cry. The slight sobbing and then the thumping of the floor. I walked down the stairs but thinking of her crying and actually hearing it made me stop on the last step and think. Leah was serious when it came to her. Leah has never been close to anyone like she was with Melody. So they had to have some sort of bond. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of her. How she scowled at me, the way she shook he r head and her pony ail flowed side to side. Her smirk that made her adorable. So small but with so much bite. I had to find out what was going on. I would not let myself sleep until I knew.

2 weeks later

M.P.O.V

I walked down the stairs after studying for the last 4 hours. I had completed a bit more then I had thought over the weeks.

"Oh yeah, Jacob here told me about it. I hope she's okay. " I heard another man speak.

"It's hard for sue at this moment but who wouldn't. Her husband just passed away. "

I walked down the stairs carefully before stumbling on the last step.

"Melody? " I turned the corner and smiled nervously at my father and the man who sat in his wheel chair next to Jacob. Jacob immediately turned his attention to me like he had done every time I entered the room the last two weeks. The last two weeks Jacob had done everything possible to get me to speak to him. Even if it meant hurting himself with a hammer to get me to talk to him.

_I flipped through my notebook pages biting my pen. I sat in the big tree and right under me Jacob sat with two wooden boards. He had insisted on working near me for the last days even if I meant carrying the board back and forth from the yard and hear. He occasionally tried to speak to me; I made sure I wasn't too much of a birch so I answer with one word answer. He was too nice to even be interested in me but every day he somehow wanted to know something about me, anything personal. I made sure to tell him to fuck off but the next day he would come back and apologize. _

"_So, you don't go to school? " I looked down at him and shook my head. _

"_I'm home schooled. " I went back to my writing. _

"_That's cool, I go to school. Well I did. "Jacob had gotten back to measuring the boards. I watched him wipe his face away with sweat and scowl as he looked at the boards. There was something about Jacob that made me want to reach out to him. But he annoyed me sometimes, well it wasn't annoyed but it was something. I was still going through my withdrawal and the symptoms wouldn't go away until a year, if im lucky. And part of those systems was having a short temper or being annoyed easier. _

"_So, what you writing there? "_

"_Something. "I looked down at him and met his deep brown eyes. So inviting, so calming but so mysterious. _

"_You don't like talking don't you? " I shrugged my shoulders and looked over to the house. _

"_Oww! " I looked down immediately and saw Jacob holding his hand. I jumped off faster then you can say fuck off and dropped my self knee deep next to him examine my hand. _

"_What did you do? " I grabbed his hand and immediately hesitated. His hand was insanely huge and tan compared to mine, and incredibly warm. I looked at him, his face was close to mine, and I could feel his ht breath on my cheek. _

"_Are you sick? " I looked at the darkening throbbing thumb. _

"_Why do you say that? "His voice was softer for someone who just hammered his thumb. _

"_You're hot. " He smirked at me_

"_Well thank you. " _

"_I didn't mean your looks smart one. . . "I stood up and dropped his hand. _

"_Where are you going? " I turned back around and shook my head. _

"_You're an ass Jacob. To even think I cared that you hurt your thumb. Piece of shit! "I walked inside slamming the door before running up to my room. _

"Hey dad. " Jake stood up from his seat and smiled at me. It had been the first time I saw him since his incident, which Leah said he did on purpose to get my attention.

"Melody sweetheart, this is Billy Black. He's Jacob's father. "I walked over and shook Billy's hand. I could tell he was Jacob's father. The both held the intensity in their eyes.

"Nice to meet you. "

"It's nice to meet you too Melody, Jacob here hasn't shut up about you." I looked up Jake who blushed. In the corner of my eyes I could see dad clench his fists.

"Dad, please don't" Jake let out a nervous laugh and looked at me.

"Melody, did you finish your studies? " I looked up at dad and shook my head.

"I came downstairs for a drink. It was nice meeting you. "I said bye to Billy and Jake before walking into the kitchen for a drink and back upstairs. When I walked upstairs and threw myself on my bed I grabbed my guitar. I had lost my notebook days before, I didn't know where I left it so I had dad buy me a new one. I slowly started strumming my guitar and closed my eyes. I pictured some of the lyrics I wrote down in my old notebook and began whispering the words trying to match the guitar tone to the words/

_Good Morning Dear_

_I hope I didn't wake you too soon_

_Because my mind is growing tired_

_Too much thinking what I should do_

_I picture you out there _

_It must be beautiful this time of year_

_All those East Coast leaves_

_Floating round like embers from burning trees_

I stopped my singing and smiled. It was perfect.

"Umm Melody? "I jumped up form my bed and looked at Jacob.

"What are you doing? " I grabbed my guitar and threw it in its bag.

"I just wanted to give you your notebook back, you dropped it the day I hurt my thumb, and I keep forgetting to give it to you…" I turned around and saw the raggedy notebook and ran over to him grinning.

"Your singing is very beautiful and relaxing. " I hugged the book against my chest and blushed looking away from him.

"You shouldn't be spying on people, it's rude. "

"Look Melody. I have tried everything, even physically hurting myself, to get something out of you. Please just talk to me. I can't stand the one word answers. I get it I can be annoying and just plain stupid but god damit Melody please talk to me like a human being. Just pretend you don't hate me! "I looked back at Jacob. He was breathing hard and slowly shaking .He looked exhausted. But why would he think I hate him. I don't.

"You think I hate you? " I walked over to his tall dressed figure.

"Yeah I do, what I did for you to hate me Melody? " His eyes we watery. Was this guy going to cry? I shook my head and held my stomach it had begun to do its flips and turns.

"I don't hate you Jacob. I'm sorry for what I have said or done to you but I didn't mean it. "

"Then why don't you talk to me? "

"Jacob I'm not much of a talker, especially if you knew what I'm going through. I'm not really sane and I don't want you to think my random outbursts are because of you. Because they're not. "He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Then talk to me? " I shook my head.

"Not right now Jacob. I think you should go back downstairs. "Stepped away from him and looked out my window. My heart was beating like crazy and my stomach was going crazy. It wasn't a throwing up feeling but a nervous one.

"I really want to get to know you Melody. Sounds crazy to say but. I know me and you will be good friends. "I heard Jacob walked down my stairs, his footsteps slowing fading away. It wasn't until then I turned back around and kept my eyes focused where Jacob's body stood. Seeing him and feeling the hurt in his voice put me in a sad mood, it made me feel even worse when he said I hated him. I couldn't hate Jacob, sure the kid is annoying at times but I find everything annoying right now. He hasn't been horrible to me at once. The kid doesn't deserve the way im treating him. I'm a bitch.

J.P.O.V

"Jacob, you can go out side and work now, I'll say here with Dean. " I looked down at dad and walked outside. He knew my problems with Melody were bringing me down fast. There wasn't a day where I went home with a smile on my face. She hated me, never looked or talked to me. Was I that hideous and stupid. Leah told me to leave her but what am I suppose to do, the girls my imprint and I'm in love with her. It's hard. I walked outside and went straight to the barn to work on the door. Today was suppose to be a non working day for us but dad thought this would be the good time to speak to Dean about Melody . From what Leah informed me, Melody wasn't completely healthy. She had some diamonds in the rough and I wanted to know what. Dad knew it was his job to somehow find out for me if Leah or Melody wouldn't tell me.

I grabbed one of the doors and set it down on a block of hay. I was fixing one of the hinges'. My mind wandered off to Melody. Her sweet raspberry scent as I walked up the stairs and then getting hit with her beautiful voice. A soft barely there whisper that held so much power for a girl her size. I looked into her room and she sat on her bed playing her light brown acoustic guitar. Her eyes closed blocking my view of her beautiful gray eyes. I was mesmerized with her. And then she stopped and had that small smile on her face. But I had to ruin it. Her smile dropped and her lips went down to a straight line. That smile didn't return until I handed her notebook. She had left it on the grass when I hurt my thumb. I kept it to read what was inside but after opening it and noticing they were poems; I stepped back and closed it. It wasn't my job to read it, it wasn't my business. Her smile was the biggest I had seen it ever. Just plain beautiful. I felt my own smile grow. She gave me the butterflies; even if she did hate me I loved her. But she doesn't hate me right. She said she didn't. She was upset about other things. Not me. I heard a racing heartbeat get closer to me. When I turned around to look out the barn no one was there.

"I brought you water. I didn't know if you liked juice and I think I've seen you chug down a couple of bottles of water. "I turned quickly back into the barn and Melody stood in front of me. Her hand holding a water bottle. I looked up at her, she saw me looking at her and she graces me a small fake smile. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head.

"How do I know you didn't poison the water? " I opened the water and chugged it down.

"You seriously think I hate you that much? "She sat down on the haystack next to me.

"Well, yeah. " I went back to work. Her heartbeat was rapidly beating.

"I don't. Jacob you have been nothing but good to me but it's not that simple. If it makes you feel any better I hate Paul and Jared with a passion. "I looked up at her. Her black hair was braided to the side and her bangs fell on her pale face. Her small red lips were turned into a smile, a sincere one. Her small dimple was too cute. Her gray eyes were a deep solid color that shined and could catch anybody's attention.

"Everybody hates them. "Her smile grew after my comment.

"Sorry about my bad attitude. It's just I've been having this hard time with something and I guess it puts me in a bad mood. And I guess I let all my anger goes off on you and I was wrong, I made you feel horrible and I'm sorry." I stood up and sat next to her. She looked beautiful in her black jeans and her gray band t-shirt she wore often. Her black rain boots was all she really wore. She was soo small and fragile.

"I forgive you, but you can make it up to me by talking to me more often. "

"I'm not the most interesting person Jacob. "

"Call me Jake, and I bet you are the most interesting person ever. You look like it. "

"Is it because I'm short and skinny as a twig? "She smirked up at me causing me to laugh.

"You are super short and skinny." she smacked my chest softly but kept her smile on her face. Her heart beat faster when we made eye contact. I could feel mine foloow hers.

"and your tall and fat. " she drank her water and turned her head away form me.

"oh really, I guess I do deserve that. " I bumped into her should and she laughed.

LATER

"favorite color? " she asked I was just tying up a nob on the door .

"Favorite color, well it has to be gray. " I watched her swing her feet back and forth.

"Mines, blue. "

"Explains your room. " She stayed quiet after that.

"Do you like living here? "She looked up at me and shrugged.

"It's whatever. I mean I just got here a month ago and I haven't really met anybody but my doctor and family. "

"So it's more of the fact you're alone? "I asked resting against the door still. She wouldn't be alone as long as I'm here.

"Well, no. it's boring here. I like being alone. "

"You like being alone? " I moved over next to her.

"Yeah, when I'm alone it gives me time to play and listen to music. "She played with her fingers on her lap.

"How long have you been playing? " I grabbed her hands and felt they were freezing she tried to pull away but I kept my grip. I brought them up to my lips and blew into them warming them up.

"I've been playing since I was 4 my mom had me take some advance classes, so don't think this is all natural. "She watched her hand sin mine. The skin contrast would catch anyone's attention.

"You're really good. Your mother would be proud, I know Dean is. "She pulled her hands away form me and tensed.

"What's wrong? "She shook her head side to side. Her leg began to bounce up and down.

"My mother passed away, that's why I'm here." she said

"Melody … "she raise d her hand at me motioning me to stop.

"Please Jake, don't make me talk about it. " I could tell from the pain look on her face it was something that was too much for her to talk about.

"Don't talk about it Melody. The last thing I want is you to be sad. "She looked over at me. Her eyes coming to live for a short minute before her father called us I n.

"W should go inside. "She stood up and walked away form the bar. I watched her walk away before following in after her.

"Jake, it's time to go. " I looked over at Melody; she sat on the stair case smiling over at me.

"Got it dad. I finished the doors Dean. "

"Well, thank you Jake. I need a boy like you around more often. I don't think Melody here could do it herself. "We turned a looked at Melody. A small real smile plastered on her face.

"It was nice meeting you Melody. "Dad said. She stood up and walked over to dad shaking his hand.

"It was nice meeting you too Billy. " Dad beamed up at me.

"It was nice talking to you Dean. "Dad said goodbye to Dean who helped him out and into the car.

I was walking out when a cold hand touched my arm. I turned around and looked down at Melody.

"Jake, thanks for today. " I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her. She hesitated at first before returning the hug.

"Sleep tight Melody. " I walked away to my car.

"So, I see you and Melody are getting along? "Dad asked smirking.

"Yeah, I blew up on her and I guess she felt bad. I was overreacting. I guess she has something going on that she doesn't like to talk about. "I drove to my house as the sun slowly started to set.

"Yeah, Jake? " I looked over at dad and I saw his smile slowly drop.

"I know Bella was messed up but, Melody is far more messed up. I'm not saying she's not a nice girl, because she is. And she's beautiful. "I gave him a small smile but I knew something was coming.

"But Jacob, don't try to force things on her. Let her try to come to you. She's been through some stuff people here in Forks wouldn't know what to do. "

"Tell me. " I gripped the steering wheel.

"I can't tell you Jacob. I'm sorry. "I let go of the steering wheel and jumped out leaving my father on the empty road. Why can't anyone tell me!

**SHOULD I HAVE HER TELL HIM THE TRUTH OR SHOULD SHE BECOME DISTANT ONCE AGAIN? THE BALL IS IN YOUR COURT! **

**The song lyrics in the story are all from Sea Wolf's amazing song The Garden that you planted. Check it out the band is amazing! All credit goes to them . The chapter title song is by Serena Ryder. another amazing artist in my book. **


	4. Cant Go Back Now

**IM SUPER SORRY. I KNOW IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES BUT YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY IM INCREDIBLY SORRY. BUT I AM BACK. MOST OF MY REASON WHY I WASN'T UPDATING IS I HAVE BEEN SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH MY LITTLE BOY AND I DON'T HAVE INTERNET. ANYWAY, I HAVEN'T STOPPED WRITING AND I HAVE 2 CHAPTERS OF EACH STORY AND THAT'S ALL I COULD DO, I NEED TO SEE IF I STILL HAVE REVIEWERS AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. SO, THIS IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE BALL IS IN YOUR COURT. **

"Melody? " I looked back at dad who stood by my door.

"Sorry, I know it's late but I heard a wolf howl, I didn't know there were wolves in Forks? "

"Yeah, they tend to keep hidden. That's why you shouldn't be out late at night. "He walked over to my bed and sat .

"So you like Jacob? " I turned back to dad and chuckled softly.

"I barley know the kid. "I walked over and sat across my dad on the bed.

"I know but Billy said Jacob has been in a daze with you. You're all he talks about! "Dad ran his hand through his hair.

"And this bothers you because? "

"Melody, you're my only child, daughter and you're recovering from your past. I missed years of your life and now im trying to make up for lost time and this boy is in love with you. He could take you away in a matter of seconds, I don't stand a chance." I let out a chuckle and shook my head.

"First of all, Jacob isn't in love with me; second, I don't think I'll be running away with Jacob any time soon. I have too much problems to just go away right now. Plus I want to spend time with my dad to; I want to see what I missed out on. "He gave me a small smile before hugging me tightly.

"I just really wish I was there for you ,I feel horrible for missing out on all the birthdays, the first day of school the soccer games, the first dates ? " he seemed to question the last one a bit.

"Did you ever date Melody? " I felt myself become embarrassed.

"Umm I guess. " I shrugged it off.

"You guess? "

"Dad it wasn't a serious thing it was just teenagers dating okay. Nothing serious. "I ran to the bathroom and shut the door immediately turning on the shower and hearing my father apologize and wish me a goodnight before leaving my room.

How else was I suppose to get out of telling my dad I was drugged and raped by the boy I thought I loved? I decided to call it a night and just shower and head to bed.

**The next day. **

"It was awesome to say the least. " Leah smirked a little before releasing a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? "

"Nothing, it's just you seemed so mesmerized by this wolf howl. "

I blushed a little at how stupid I probably sounded explaining to Leah the wolf howl I heard last night.

"Whatever, so anyway what are you doing today? " Leah asked me

"I don't know, dad is out doing whatever he does and I'm home alone. You? "

"I have to go do something up in reservation in a couple of minutes, you'll be fine without me? "

I scoffed

"Yeah Leah, I can, I'm actually a big girl. "

"I'm just asking. You promise me you won't do anything worth living for while I'm gone. I tend to miss the best moments of your life. "I quirked a brow at Leah

"What best moments in my life, I have like 2 and that was actually eating for once and meeting my dad who isn't so bad. "

"Hey, food and a loving parent is awesome, don't take that shit for granted . " Leah gave me a soft shove before hugging me tightly.

I giggle into Leah's arms and shook my head.

"I wouldn't trade any of this Leah, I'm actually feeling a bit happy. "

"HAPPY? " Leah chuckled surprised

"Shh, I don't want people to know I have a soul. "

Leah threw her head back laughing

"Secret is safe with me. "

"I have to go sweet cheeks, you keep eating and fill up that body cause girl, I'm liking the curves on you. "She smacked my butt before running off to the front yard. I watched Leah drive away before entering inside the house and up into my room.

Leah had arrived early in the morning and by early I mean (6:30 in the morning) and we walked around the backyard in our pajamas. She wanted to talk to me about some guy she met and how amazing he was. Leah finding someone was awesome but the belief in love wasn't one I had in mind. I grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. I walked out in a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a black tank top. My neon pink socks glided though the wooden floors easily. I put my hair half up and half down while it was still wet. The water droplets created a trail as I walked downstairs.

I looked in the kitchen and I dint have it in me to make something. I was lazy today since I finally didn't have school today I just wanted to relax. I grabbed a bag of chips and walked over to the living room and watched TV.

J.P.O.V

I stood in front of the door hesitating if I should knock or not. It was 9 in the morning and I wanted to take her out to breakfast. Or something. I decided to let my balls drop and knock. I looked around the yard after and heard her footsteps walking towards me. The big door opened up and looking down I saw Melody looking beautiful as ever.

"Oh hey Jacob. "

"Hey, "we stood there for awhile. I opened my mouth to speak but she did too.

"Oh, umm. "We did it again but this time we both said the same words. I scratched the back of my head chuckling nervously. She blushed softly

"You first. "

"You want to come inside Jake? "She asked stepping aside.

"Sure, umm but I wanted to ask you out for breakfast." I saw her tense up

"As friends though, cause you know im not asking you on a date. "

She glared at me suddenly

"No, your pretty, beautiful actually but … "I let out a nervous groan. I could feel my cheeks hot from the embarrassment I just cause me. She probably thinks I don't like her.

"Let me put on my shoes and get a sweater. "She walked away the door and stepped into the closet. I watched her put on her black rain boots. She was beautiful and I meant it. She was extremely small though over the last days I've known her she had begun to gain a little weight and it looked good on her. It helped fill out her curvy hips and chest area. Her bones no longer uttered out as much.

"Okay let's go. "She smoothed out her purple jacket and walked along side me to the car.

DINER

"So you were with Leah this morning? " Her head immediately shot up.

"How did you know? "

"She took my shift this morning when she came to work, she was kind of late. "

"Im sorry about that then, I probably kept her late. "

"No, it's fine. I took a run while we waited for her."

"In the woods? " She immediately asked. She seemed so intrigued by it. She sat herself up and leaned up against the table.

"Yeah the woods why? "

And then I saw it, her eyes sparkled with interest and a small smile played don her lips .a curious look in her eyes stayed there until she looked back at me.

"If I tell you, you promise not to laugh? "

I nodded

"Last night I was playing my guitar and for some odd reason I had this feeling that I should stop .You know that feeling, which lingers in the pit of your stomach when you're waiting for something so exciting, so thrilling? It was that. Only I didn't know what I was waiting for. "

I lowered my head like she did. It's the first time I noticed we were leaned into the middle of the table talking softly to one another like we were sharing top secrets.

"What was it? "

"A wolf howl, and when I heard it gave me chills. It sounded so cool and bitchen. "I let out a soft chuckle remembering I was out last night thinking.

"You said you wouldn't laugh. " And just like that her attitude change. She was back to her cranky self.

"No, you got me totally wrong. I mean I've never seen someone get so excited over a wolf howl, its actually amazing to see someone that admires something as simple as a wolf howl. "

"I've never heard one before so it was surprising. I felt like following it. "

"Don't! " The sudden busy loud diner got quiet. All eyes were on me. Melody's face looked amused a small laugh escaped her lips.

"that was hilarious. " She whispered, I looked straight at her and blushed.

"Now why can't I go into the woods, and please, im right here don't yell. "She teased. I couldn't help but smirk with her.

"Because it's dangerous and there are more dangerous things out there then wolves. "

"I just want to see one, I think wolves have become my favorite animal. "

I could feel my grin grow.

"Really now? they're my favorite animal. "

She quirked an eyebrow

"Well, lucky you. We now have something in common. "

M.P.O.V

"I can't believe your still laughing at that. " Jacob groaned as we walked into my house.

"It was too funny. "

"Laugh at my embarrassment. "

"Don't worry I will. " I removed my jacket and threw it on the couch as we walked in.

I had bonded with Jacob to the point where I felt completely comfortable with him.

"Melody? " I heard dad call

"Dad, im in the living room. "

I heard dad jog to the living room and he stopped when he noticed Jacob next to me.

"Oh, hello Jacob. "

Dad eyed me and Jacob suspiciously. Our talk the night before came to my mind.

"Jacob took me out for lunch. "

"Hello Dean. " Jacob was fidgeting in his shoes. Swaying back and forth.

"Are you staying here for awhile Jacob? " Dad asked

"Umm, well I'm going to head back and might stop by later. Bye Melly, I'll see you later." I waved softly at Jake as he walked out the house in a hurry.

"Melly? " I looked over at dad and laughed.

"Yeah, he calls me that. I don't really mind though. "

Dad eyed me again. It seemed like he was thinking intently.

"Alright."

LATER

The sun was getting going down and I watched it from the top of the tree I sat at. The same tree I sat in when I met Jacob. It was the only tree I ever went to.

"It's a beautiful view huh? "

I looked down and smiled at my dad.

He slowly climbed up the tree sitting next to me.

"Yeah, it is. "

We both sat there watching the sunset. I looked over at dad. His face turned into a small smile while the wind blew his graying hair. He was young but I knew that me, entering his life again would bring him stress and it was showing.

"Dad, tell me about mom. "

"What would you like to know? "

"I want to know how you met, how she was before she went down the drain? "

Dad let out a sigh and removed his glasses cleaning them with his navy polo.

"It was right around winter formal and there was this huge orchestra concert coming up so I stayed after school for practice. Well one day I went back to my locker in the music room and heard the piano playing. The notes were so precise and amazing even I couldn't believe such perfection. Over the weeks I heard the piano playing but every time I tried to see who was playing it, they would disappear. Well, we were in need of a piano player pronto so I decided to skip my practice and just wait for the mysterious player to show up. And she did. Your mother was beautiful. She had her light brown hair cut just above her shoulder, small brown eyes and a pointed nose. But I fell in love with her personality. She was sweet, caring, always put others ahead of herself. She was an angel. She loved music as much as I did, and that was it. I knew your mother was the woman I would marry. Our relationship was amazing. "

"Until I came along right? "He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Melody, no never. Who told you that? "Dad wiped the tear rolling down my face and I shoved his hand away.

"She did, she told me that if it wasn't for me she could have gone and pursue her dreams. And that she and you didn't have to live with a burden. I don't want to be a burden dad. "

"Melody, your mother and I got married and she had this dream of making it big. I respected that dream and even tried to help her. But I w anted a baby so bad. Your mother wasn't sure but god decided that it was right for both of us. When she got pregnant for you she loved it. She was always smiling always laughing. And when we had you it was the happiest we've ever had been. Until a girl your mother knew from school became discovered by a record label. Your mother was jealous. Soon she got stressed, freaked and neglected us. We would argue for hours, days and it got worse. One day I arrived home from work and you weren't here anymore. She left and took you. The night before we had talked about getting a divorce. She said she would give me full custody of you. "

I let out a breath and shook my head.

"So the day after you agree to divorce my mom she leaves and takes me with her. I had to endure her shit even though I was supposed to be with you! "

My mother could have left me, heck that was her plan but she took me with her instead. What would I have been like if I stayed with my dad? What would it be like if she was never in my life, if I never met her scum of a boyfriend Charles? If I had never met Cody.

"I looked for you guys for months. "

I looked at my dad and he broke down into a cry. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying into his shirt soaking it with my tears. His own tears feel onto my shoulder. The rest of the night dad talked about our little family before it went bad. Neither of us stopped crying.

When I'm alone I think. I think soo much that I have plans for any outcomes of the previous plans. I over think. I over do, and most of all I over exaggerate. I lived horribly the last years and now that im here, it's like someone from up above opened the clouds and saw me. They saw me and for some odd reason chose me for a new start. A new start that would change my life forever. Like they told me to walk on because there was no turning back now. Just move forward with your life. Live it. Leah said something the other day how she wishes she was somewhere else. But I don't understand why. The only steps that matter are the steps you take by yourself. And the last few weeks have told me that something greater does come out of the darkness. Everywhere around the world there is good or bad. It's in your very own power to decide what you'd choose. I choose a bad road. And now I must walk this road until I meet another road. And the road I will chose is a good one. But I am still in on the bad road slowly meeting up with the good. Sure, my feet are tired from this road but I have to keep walking. Walk on because I can't go back now.

"Melody! " I turned back

"God I swear you're deaf sometimes. " Leah jogged up to me

"Hey Lee. "

I continued to walk around the backyard watching the clouds rearrange themselves.

"Jake is freakin happy. Want to tell me what's going on now? "

"Nothing, we went out to eat lunch 2 days ago. Nothing extreme. "

"I like your shirt. " I looked down at my white tank top. It hung loose on my body. On the front there was a soft drawing of a brown wolf head. And by the sides you can see under my shirt my brown and orange tribal design bandeau top.

"Thanks, Angela bought it for me. "

"It's adorable. So what are you up to today? "

"Don't know, it's only 7:25 in the morning. " I teased

"HA HA, are you guys coming for the bonfire tonight? "

"Oh, dad did say something about that. "

"You should go; you'll get to hear the legends of our tribe…. And be with Jacob. "

"Oh Jacob you say? " I questioned playfully.

"as much as I think that kid is annoying, he's a good kid and you two look adorable together. "

"Leah, like I told my dad. I'm not looking for anything other then friendship. You know that I'm not good for him. You know what I've been through. Jacob's a good kid, a fuck up like me isn't right for him. And why in t eh world would I need a boyfriend. "

"Just because you lived a life like yours doesn't mean you should keep the rest of the world out. At first I saw that it wasn't right for you to get to 'know' a guy but I see you with Jacob. And it's like nothing was ever wrong. You smile a lot and your eyes do this thing where they widen but they sparkle. "

"Your very poetic Leah. "She rolled her eyes and stopped walking. Her hand grabbed my arm.

"Look, I'm not saying to date Jacob but he's honestly the nicest guy ever. If you REALLY got to know him, you'd see he has a story too. Everyone does. "

Leah began to walk ahead leaving me there wondering what she said. Jacob didn't seem like someone who had a horrible past or a story. Just seemed like a regular kid who goes to school and whatever. He clearly didn't do drugs from what he told me. He looked down on them. Wonder what he would say if I told him my little predicament.

I walked into the house and saw dad in the kitchen. He grabbed an egg and threw it behind him and caught it with the other hand.

"Not only did I get a cook but an entertainer as a father. I'm one lucky girl! "

Dad looked up and grinned

"Well, what can I say? It's hard being this perfect. "

I laughed softly and sat on a stool in front of the kitchen watching my father cook.

"I was talking to Billy and he wanted to know if we could join him tonight… "

"At a bonfire? " I cut him off.

"Yeah. I guess Leah already told you? "

"Yup, look if you want to go its okay. I'll go."

"We leave at 5:30 then. "He grinned

LATER

I worked on tuning my guitar. One of the younger boys had moved it and now it wasn't sounding great.

"You ready kiddo? "

"Umm, yeah just fixing my cords. " Dad sat next to me on my bed and grabbed the guitar from my hands.

"How long have you had this guitar? "

I stood up from the bed and stretched out my legs. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dark wash skinny jeans and walked over to my closet grabbing a pair of brown boots.

"Umm, I don't know. Mom had it up in the attic and I took it when I was 10. Had it ever since. "

His small smile grew bigger.

"You see this chip. "He pointed to the chipped wood on the handle of my guitar.

"Yeah? "

"I was being chased by some of my friends and I fell down the hill. A rock rubbed against it and chipped it off. "

I looked at my dad amazed.

"This guitar was yours? "

"Yeah, I thought I lost it but it turns out my talented daughter had it all along. "

"Talented? " I sat down next to dad. He set down the guitar on my bed and looked down at me. His glasses falling down his nose.

"Melody you got talent. Sure at times you do over do it but you got it kid. I have walked passed your room so many times and your voice is this very soft unusual way. It's not perfect but it's unique. And you play the guitar and the piano wonderfully. "

"You know, mom always said I loved music because of you. She said that when I was taking my piano lessons that I had the same psycho look you had. "

"Yeah, the psycho look is genetic." He chuckled

"How about this weekend me, you and Aunt Lisa go to Seattle and have a day of bonding. That way we can go shop and do other things families do. "

"That'd be nice." I smiled up at dad and that's when I knew that even though I called him dad, it was now becoming more then a name. He was becoming my dad more and more everyday.

"Well, come on. We got to go or we will miss the legends. Billy told me he'd wait for us if we were late. "Dad kissed the top of my head and stood up pulling me with him. "

Dad had an awesome sense of humor. It was dorky and cruel and just plain funny.

"Okay, we are here and 5 minutes early. "Dad checked his gray watch and then pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yay!"

"You're very sarcastic and it adds so much to my dull life. "Dad and I laughed softly before jumping out of the car

"Thank the lord I wore boots. "

"Mel, if you start feeling sick just give me a head nod and we can leave. " Dr. Carlisle had given me some new medication and this tea that helped me with vomiting. I still threw up but it was less often and it was less vomit. I still sweat like crazy and had constant head aches and mood swings. But like everything else in my life, it was getting better.

"Got it dad. "

"Dean, Melody. It's nice to see you guys again." Billy rolled over to us. Sam was behind him pushing his wheelchair.

"Nice to see you too Billy. "

"Hey guys. " I gave them a small wave and a smile.

"You guys just made it in time for the legends. " Billy's smile didn't drop through the whole conversation. He would glance at me and his smile would grow.

"I was hoping we could speak in private Dean. Something's come up on the reservation and I wanted to talk to you about it. "

"Yeah, Mel is it okay if I talk to Billy alone? " Dad asked

"Sure dad, just don't go too far. " I joked making Billy chuckle and dad's lopsided grin appear.

Dad walked away with Billy in tow.

"Jacob's been waiting for you since we told him you might come. " I looked back at Sam and smirked.

"Oh really? " Sam began walking near a group of people who sat around a fire.

"Yeah, he even showered. " Sam's laugh was deep and sounded like thunder.

"Oh that's goo…. "

"Whoa, is that Melody! " Paul cut me off.

"Sam, you should really have someone clean up the trash on the beach." Paul crossed his arm on his chest and smirked

"Ouch, that hurt. "

I rolled my eyes

"Ignore Paul, he tends to be a douche bag when ever someone smaller then Emily shows up." I looked up and saw Leah glaring at Paul.

"Shut up Leah, I'd attack her if she was your height to. Melody and I know we're cool. Right melody? "

"Yeah Paul. Relax Leah. "I pulled Leah away from her glare war with Paul

"Sorry, Paul's been annoying lately. I can't stand his shit. "I shook my head at Leah and laughed

"Ignore him. That's exactly what he wants you to do."

"Easy for you to say. You're all drugged up on pain relievers. "Her warm strong shoulder hit mine causing me to get off balance and fall onto the floor. Boy was she strong.

"Oh my god, sorry Melody." Leah helped me up and dusted off my butt.

J.P.O.V

"Where is she? " I looked around and didn't see Melody anywhere. All day I've been biting my nails waiting for her to show up. It was like watching grass grow. So fuckin boring and slow.

"Leah sank her claws into her and left." Paul pointed to the shore line.

There stood Leah pulling up my beauty. Leah looked huge compared to Melody. Melody was tiny compared to us but she was Kim's height for sure.

"It's okay Leah, just cool it next time warrior princess. " She wiped the sand off her butt.

"Don't ever call me warrior princess again. " I thought Leah would be pissed but she just smiled down at Melody.

"I'm not going to listen to you, so get use to it warrior princess. " Melody began walking up the shore. Then my breathing stopped, her striking gray eyes looked into mine and like that I fell more in love with her.

"You know, looking at me like a creep really isn't the best move. "

"Sorry, hey. " She whispered a hey before walking past me and sitting herself down at a log.

_**REVIEW**_


	5. Weak In The Knees

**Thank you to the few that reviewed. It means so much. I hope you like this chapter. Its one of my favorites. **

"_God you're such a fuckin pain! " Mom lit up a cigarette in the kitchen while I sat down at the kitchen table. _

"_How the fuck, am I, pain? You never fuckin talk or listen to me; you're always with that damn boyfriend of yours." I took out a small plastic bad. _

"_Don't talk about Lenny like that; he's amazing to me and you." Mom watched me use the blade to make the white clouds form into straight lines_

"_Amazing? My ass, he is making you pay for his car and all he does is drop by and eat our food. And let's not forget to fuck you! "I rolled up the crisp dollar bill and began snorting it. The powder running up my nose and filling my veins. _

"_You're just upset that no one loves you! And nobody ever will. You're just an ungrateful little bitch. I should've aborted you when I had the chance. But your stupid father was always whiny! "I dropped the dollar and shook my head feeling the small little ounces of rush I was beginning to feel. My mother was dressed in an old stained silk night dress. It was ripped in places and held itself up by my mothers jutting out shoulder bones. _

"_Why the hell do you bring him up, maybe you're upset he doesn't fuck you like dad did! " I pointed to her room where Lenny now was passed out. _

"_You bitch! " Mom's dirty bony hand slapped me across the face _

"So, how were they? " I looked up at Jacob.

"They were amazing." I was blown away by the legends. They weren't what I thought. The legends had a story about the third wife, and how for love she sacrificed her life to save her tribe.

"Im glad you say that. " I looked up at Jacob. The campfire glow lit up his features. His strong jaw line, his cute nose and his dark eyes glowed much like the beach waves in the moonlight.

I was going to reply but I began to feel my stomach churning.

"Are you okay?" Jacob hand touched my own. His big heated hand on top of my small one on my stomach.

"Yeah, just, "I stood up immediately and ran the other direction towards the beach again. The closer I got to the beach the colder it became. I felt my body start to heat up immediately and sweat star forming on my brow.

"Melody? "The thumps of sand behind me continued to go faster and faster.

"Go away! " I began to remove the coat I had on and then boots.

"Melody, it's freezing outside, you're going to get sick! "

"Jake, leave her alone. Go away! "Before I knew it I had Leah's long arms wrapped around me and throwing me to the ground.

"Leah, what are you doing! " I sat on the cold sand watching Jacob and Leah argue and push each other.

"Leave! Jacob she needs her space! "

"Leah … "

"Go Jacob! Please, for god's sake leave! "Jacob's eyes widen and then the sadness kicked in. He stood up and walked away backwards.

"I was just trying to help. "

By the time he was gone Leah handed me a paper bag to hurl in.

"Relax, I don't need you missing the bag and hitting my hand. " Leah moved my hair from my face.

"Oh thank god. " Dad kneeled neck to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Mel, I think it's time for us to go home."

"It's so fuckin hot out here. " Dad picked me up and carried me to the car. Leah right behind him, holding my discarded clothing. As soon as I was in the car I passed out asleep.

_Weekend _

"I really am glad you decided to come." Angela was so nice that it scared me. She was quiet and shy but she was always helping people.

"Yeah me too, I was tired of just laying in bed. Dad really hasn't let me out since the bonfire. "

"Yeah, I heard mom and him talking, he really is worried about you. " Angela and I walked down a street in

Port Angeles with Aunt Lisa and dad behind us. The boys walking in front of us.

"I just got sick, but it amazes me he's always worried about me. " I stuffed my cold hands into the pockets of my black jeans.

"You're not use to it huh? I know it's a person subject but I do want you to know that I know why you're here. "Angela and I have talked but never to a point where we talked about my past. It was usually small talk or comments on what was on the TV. But Angela was never someone to hurt another.

"Yeah, my mom usually didn't care what I did as long as I came back. She knew if I left she wouldn't get government help. That's why it's weird to have him ask me if im alright, if I have everything I need. I use to dream of having my mom buy me stuff just because she wanted to and now I have that, but it's not my mom, it's the man that my mother always told me was a piece of shit. My own father. "

Angela gave me a soft smile before she opened he r mouth but was interrupted by Aunt Lisa.

"Girls! Come on, they have a sale on tank tops and they actually have them in my size! "Aunt Lisa was loud and had that Italian accent that made people turn heads.

"Lisa, must you always yell? " Dad seemed embarrassed by her behavior.

"Dean, what do you expect me to do, if we did it your way they would've continued to walk but they didn't because we did it the right way also known as my way. "Even though Angela's and Aunt Lisa seemed different they both gave you that safe feeling. Aunt Lisa never kept quiet, told you what she thought as soon as she thought it, but it was never mean spirited. Angela was different; she was quiet and observant and didn't say anything until she thought it was destructive of your health or when you asked for her opinion.

Aunt Lisa ushered the kids in as quickly as possible. All the boys running inside and sitting down on the empty chairs they had around the shoe section. Dad following their lead, leaving us girls free to look around the small boutique.

"Mom, do you like this? " Angela held up a brown tank top with beading

"Is it my size? " Aunt Lisa arched a brow making me laugh as I went through the rack of clothes

"Yup. "

"Then, I love it. "

"Ohh, this is cute. Angela, you should buy this. ""Aunt Lisa held up a silver sequined top.

"No, mom you know I don't like that type of clothing. "Angela dressed nice. It wasn't over the top but it wasn't too lazy. She had her own little preppy style that was laid back. Like hippy meets preppy.

"Why not? Come on Angela, edge it up a bit."

"Mom, it's not my style … "

Aunt Lisa and Angela kept arguing over the top as I went through the clothes. I found some nice clothes. I found a cute high waist black skirt with different colored floral designs, a loose white dress with lace trimming on the pouf quarter length sleeves and the hem of the dress, and a long black and white striped shirt.

"See, this is what you need Angela! " I jumped up startled by Aunt Lisa. She pulled on my gray loose peasant top

"Sweetie, Tell Angela to add some edge to her style. " Angela began laughing uncontrollably, probably by my surprise expression.

"What? Don't laugh at me! "I couldn't help but start laughing to.

"Whatever, Angela I'm buying you this. " Aunt Lisa held up a big sequined bow that was bigger then Angela's glasses. Angela's eye widens.

"It's your lucky day to Mel, I'm buying you the tank top because it will look hot with your style. "

They walked over to the counter and began to pay, Angela trying to convince her mother not to buy the bow.

"So you did pick out some stuff, good. " I looked up at Dad and he grabbed the clothes in my arms.

"I was beginning to think this little guy was no use. " Dad held out his wallet and grinned.

"I hope you don't mind. "

"Melody, don't you worry. I missed so much of your life the only way I feel I can make it up to you is buying you stuff and just spending time with you. "

"Thanks. " Dad kissed the top of my head before putting a bowler hat on it.

"This is SO you. " He tried imitating Aunt Lisa as we walked through the store and decided to leave. Making me laugh until my sides hurt.

After a day of shopping and getting to spend time with my family we all decided to eat at a diner on our way back to Forks. Angela was reading a study packet, the younger boys were playing their video games and Brian has grumbled something that caught my attention. He wore his headphones all day and everyday and at this moment he had finally taken them off.

"Your battery died? " He looked up at me; he jerked his head to the side and uncovers at least one of his eyes.

"Yeah, I need to get a new one. The battery doesn't last as long anymore. "He sat back and looked outside

"I would let you listen to mine but it also died, it's not old but I don't charge it as often. " Brian was definitely taller then me.

"Thanks. " Brian never really spoke. He was just a quiet kid who didn't really pay attention.

"You don't talk much, don't you? " I saw him tense up a bit and then look at his mom and Dean.

"I don't have much to say."

Brian ignored me after that. He turned most of his body and attention to the window. I knew that was a cue to not bother anymore. He intrigued me to the point I just wanted to punch him and tell him what his problem was. But that was just hypercritical. I hate those types of people. I was more of a 'leave me alone and when I want to talk I will talk' kind of person. I hated people who wanted to fix all my problems instantly. The rest of the ride was quiet. The kids passed out, Dad turned off the radio as soon as Aunt Lisa began to sing, which also caused a funny argument between the two. I laid back and rested my head against Angela's shoulder and watched the sky and the stars turn into blurs in the night sky.

THE NEXT MORNING

As usual, dad was out working and I was home alone until dinner. It wouldn't hurt to leave the house and explore Forks. Like always, I wore some black jeans and the black and white long sleeve

Striped shirt. I had just showered so my hair was still wet and up in a bun. Black boots and a matching black pea coat. WE lived on the outskirts of Forks so walking took a bit longer. But as soon as I got there, all the stores were side by side, across the street and around the corners. Turning up the music in my ipod I walked towards the nearest store, which turned out to be a sporting goods store. The lights were bright making me squint my eyes. What the hell was I doing on the sporting goods store? I began walking around looking at all their advertisements until I ended up in the back. I stopped when I found the beanies and warm gloves. Lifting my hand up I saw my fingers were paler then usual and taking up a pale blue tone.

"Can I help you? " I jumped up and dropped the black knit gloves and beanie on the ground.

The blonde male was tall, but not Jacob and friends tall.

"Oh, no. I was just exploring the town and ended up here. I need gloves. "His pale blue eyes looked at my freezing hands and then at me. He had a slight baby face and it was until now that I noticed the amount of hair gel on this guy's hair. But all together the guy was good looking.

"You're probably new here. Usually when you live here for awhile, you get use to the cold. "

"Yeah, I like the warmth. "The guy let out a laugh. A very weird awkward laugh. Well, I thought it was awkward.

"I'm Mike Newton. "

"Melody. "We stood there for awhile. He rocked himself back and forth on the ball of his feet

"So, how old are you? "

"I'm 16. " I watched him nodded his head in disappointment and then look back at me.

"Cool, are you buying these? "

"Yeah, Im going to be walking around today so I need them. "He walked me over to the cash register where he rand me up.

"That will be 8:12 please. " I slipped out a 10 dollar bill from my pocket and handed it to him.

"I'm 18, and I think you're really pretty. Im kind of intimidated that you're younger then me…."

I watched him babble on and on while I grabbed the gloves and slipped them on. Scrunching up my fingers, feeling the warm, soft feeling of the fabric. I let down my hair and shook it out before placing the black beanie with the white animal designs on my head.

"Sorry, I don't date. It was nice meeting you Mike. "I grabbed my change and walked out the doors. The clouds had cast over the town once again. The small droplets slowly poring down. I continued my walk down the street, few people walked by, greeting me with smiles and hellos. Cars passed by quickly and slowed down when a huge puddle was ahead of them. It wasn't long before I ended up in a small coffee shop.

The warm brown walls were decorated with old pictures, old newspapers, and old artifacts. They were some community college students on their laptops typing away with their headphones on.

I decided it was time for me to eat something, I decided on some cheese fries and a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't weird for me to be alone. I actually liked it. It got lonely at times but usually I just made myself forget that. I usually told myself that being alone was better then being hurt by someone. But I really wouldn't mind having a close friend. A friend like Jacob. Someone who can make me laughs and he knew when it was okay to ask something. When I didn't want to talk, he did. He talked about his friends and his car. He knew when I didn't mind and when I did. He always found something to talk about or a joke to tell me that made me laugh. He made me feel … forget it.

I was sitting there watching the news on the TV when a man sat 2 tables across from me. Pretty much looking straight at me.

I had chewed through one fry when I stopped and stared at him. He was possibly in his late 40s, long gray hair and a beard to match. His eyes practically hid behind his bushy gray eyebrows.

"Don't stare at him. " I choked on my fry when another man decided to sit across from me at my table.

He patted my back gently before looking back at the old man. I swallowed the piece of fry and looked at my so called 'hero'. HE had a flawless olive skin tone with amber eyes that captivated you the moment you saw them. His dark brown hair in a messy form. His smile was bright, he had a small gap on the side but it would completely unnoticed if you didn't look closely. His medium, hard muscled body was covered by a simple gray t shirt and a black jacket with black pants.

"You okay? "

"Yeah but I wound have chocked if you didn't just sit here and scare me. " He sent me an easy going smile before he turned and relooked at the old man. I watched the two glares at one and another before the old man got up and left in a hurry.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Roger was bothering you and I felt the need to come and help you? "

"Im taking it roger was the old man? " He simple nodded and watched me continue to eat.

"What's your name, beautiful? "

"Don't call me that, the names Melody. "

"Well, aren't you a bit feisty? I like that. I'm Austin. "

"Well, thank you for 'saving' me. But can you leave me alone. "

"Well, I see my company isn't welcomed here. But I don't think im leaving sweetheart. You're just to pretty for me to leave. "

"Well, my looks are to pretty but your personality is fuckin annoying. " I grabbed my food and my cup and stuffed it into the baggie it came in. I quickly walked out and just speed walked down the street.

"Look, I just wanted to talk. "His hand was like steel. Cold, hard steel.

"I don't want to talk. " I tried to pull my arm away when around the corned, this so called Roger began running slowly towards us. I kept trying to budge away but Austin didn't let go.

"Let go, I don't know you! "

"Come on, lets hang out. " His face came near mine slowly when he was pushed back.

"She said to leave her alone. " The deep voice that made my body shiver showed up. It was my real hero. Jacob toward over Austin, no doubt. Jacob shoved Austin off of me and pushed me behind him. Billy rolled up and reached for my burning arm.

"You alright Mel? " I felt myself nod and turn to watch Jacob glare down at Austin.

"Don't you dare go near her, leech. " Jacob practically spat at him. But Austin found it too amusing. Before turning away, he looked at me, threw a kiss at me and winked. Jacob lunged after him but Austin was quicker and moved out of the way. Jacob's body shook vigorously, his hands balled up into fists and his knuckles turning white.

"Jacob … "Billy squeezed my arm, holding me back from Jacob. I shook off his hand and walked towards Jacob.

"Jake… "Jacob was facing away from me. His shoulders were hunched and his knees were barely at a bent.

"Jake, can you take me home? "And in an instant, he straightened and loosened up.

"Dad, I have to go pick something up … "

Billy held up his hand and nodded.

"We'll wait for you by the car. " Before running the other direction Jacob looked at me and took my hand.

"I'll be with you in a couple of minutes. Stay with my dad until then. "The way he looked at me made me mushy up. I felt my stomach clench and my heart beat. It's like he had me in a trance. I whispered a small okay and I hurried my way to Billy's truck.

The streets were empty; no one was in sight but me and Billy. He wheeled himself like a pro; it was me trying to catch up with him. We finally made it to Billy's grey pickup truck where I helped him in the truck and folded the chair and threw it in the back. When I was walking to the passenger side a roaring wolf howl erupted form the forest making Goosebumps appear on my skin.

"You okay there? " I jumped on next to Billy.

"Just startled. "

My arm was still stinging after all this time. I tried to hide my discomfort but Billy was no idiot.

"Let me see the damaged. " Removing my coat once again I rolled up my sleeve until I felt the fabric rub against the scab filled gauze around my elbow.

"No … "trying to pull down the sleeve he stopped me. His own dark eyes finding my gray ones.

"Melody, sweetheart. I know. " I felt my breathing become shaky.

"Dad …. He told you? "I fell my eyes gather up the tears. It was embarrassing; I didn't like people knowing my problems unless I told them. I didn't want my past to screw up my future.

"Melody, Im not judging you. I don't. From how you treat me and my friends is how im going to treat you. You have been nothing but kind to us all. "

"Don't tell anyone please, im trying to redo it all. "

He began folding up my sleeve .his hands warmer then anybody else's touch except it wasn't Jacob toasty warm.

"It's none of my business, Melody. You'd be surprise how upset I was when I heard. You're a wonderful girl and even if you can't see it, everyone cares about you. You're like everyone's shy little sister. "Removing the top gauze, a blue/ purple hand mark now showed. Billy grimaced and gently touched the bruise. It hurt, even with the soft touch he gave me.

"This isn't good. How does it feel? "

"It stings, I don't think it's a broken bone, just a really bad bruise. "

"He sure had a grip on you. I have something to help that. "It wasn't long before Jacob ran towards the car and hopped in.

"Where did you go? " Jacob didn't answer, he just kept looking outside. I couldn't help but feel, worried. I know Billy and Jacob wont kidnap me. But Jacob remaining quiet was odd; he seemed to be interested in something in the woods.

"Melody, im taking you home with us. Dean will be stopping by later. "I didn't argue with Billy. Just simply whispered a yes. The whole ride I had my eyes on Jacob. The way his jaw was clenched and his hands were still in a tight clench… his eyes were focused, his shoulders looked tense. It was definitely a way I haven't seen Jacob in. I didn't like it. It made me feel uneasy and fidget in my seat. Usually when I even made the slightest hint of discomfort, he was the one to wash it away. He would grab my hand and tell me how everything would be alright and to just not think about it. Maybe, just maybe if I grabbed his hand, would he relax? Looking down at his lap, his big, tan hand rested on his lap, clenched and tight as a bear trap. I looked over at Billy and he was too busy watching the road and softly singing to a song form the radio I just noticed was on. And without missing a beat, I removed my glove and reached for Jacob's hand. I kept my eyes on the road while I gently took his fist and opened it. Leaving us palm to palm and fingers intertwined.

**REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! **


	6. Safe and Sound

Jacob relaxed the rest of the trip. He held my hand in his and slowly he would pull it, making me slid closer to him. By the time we arrived to his home I was practically on his lap. Jacob jumped out of the car and started setting Billy's chair up.

"You sure relaxed the boy. " I looked at Billy and the burning sensation on my face made him chuckle.

"Don't worry, secret is safe with me. " One last wink before he opened his door and sat down in his wheel chair. Jacob house was small and wooden with narrow windows. A dull red paint reminding me of a tiny barn. A bigger building around the side of the house which you could barely see because of all the band of thick bushes and shrubbery.

The rain was barely sprinkling when I got out. I'd been in La Push before but it was the first time id seen it in the day. Last time I was just at the beach and it was dark. Billy had a ramp for his wheelchair, which he easily went up.

"Come on, a storm is on its way. " His scorching hot hand found mine once again. The way his hand felt in mine was one for the fairy tales. And im not one to believe in fairy tales but, I think, this is what it feels. Like sparks are flying and you're a nervous wreck. You start feeling lightheaded. No, maybe it was the withdraw.

"Jacob, bring me the jar from the under the sink. " Billy was already seated down and had turned on his old small TV.

"Melody, just remove your coat and come sit down. I need to take care of your bruise. "The inside of the house had a warm feeling to it. The white tile on the floor, partly covered by an old brown rug. The brown wooden walls covered in frames of pictures and documents the couch was a really old one with big red quilt over it. 2 small bookshelves on either side of them filled with DVDs, CDS, figurines and obviously books. The small TV was across the one couch up against a half wall. Behind that half wall you could see the kitchen. The small black plastic table. The fridge an off white matching one of the mismatched chairs.

Jacob had brought over a jar filled with purple goo.

"It's not as bad as you think it is. Will take the bruising away "Billy chuckled at the expression of my face. Jake sat next to me and reached for my arm, I instantly pulled away. There was no way he would see the bandages.

"Mel, I … "Jacob didn't argue, just got up and left to the kitchen.

"Jake, can you go call Dean and tell him what happened. I'll take care of Mel. "Jake seemed hesitant and left. Leaving me no longer anxious. As soon as he was out of sight I quickly moved the sleeve up.

"You should tell him. " Billy now smeared the purple good over the bruise. Gently tapping it as I winced.

"Tell him about the drugs? "

"He really is curious about you. Wants to know why you're home schooled and go to the doctor often. "Billy smeared the final of the goo.

"Billy, I know he's curious. He's always asking me, but, he doesn't treat me like anybody else. He treats me like I have nothing wrong with me. When I get sick he just assumes that I have a bug. He doesn't see my ugly past and I don't want him to. If he finds out I did it, he will treat me differently."

"Mel, Jacob doesn't stop talking about you. You're all he talks about. I don't think he would judge you for what you did. It will catch his attention but who wouldn't. It's some hard stuff to understand. Jacob doesn't see you just as a silly little friend. He cares for you." Billy was wise, let's not forget that. He had this look in his eye that will have you do anything for the guy. He didn't bullshit you; he told you what you were dealing with it. He was a nice guy who I would ask for all the advice for. He covered some of the goo with my gauze

"I want to tell him, I really do. It will make lots of conversations and things easier for us. But I don't want to chance it. " Rolling down my sleeve I could feel the goo start seeping through my striped shirt.

"Take my advice, tell him and he will understand. " Finally looking up at Billy, I knew he was right. All those times he asked why I was so reserved, so quiet. All those, are you sure you have the flu questions would be solved. I wouldn't have to say that im scared to go to school because kids are nosy and would obviously find out what was up with me, and then talk about it as I walked down the halls.

"Promise? " I asked

"Prom… "Before he could finish, Jacob walked through the kitchen door.

"Dean is on his way. The guy is practically freaking out. Hey, the goop's going to stick to your arm." Jacob reached for my arm but Billy swatted him away.

"I put some gauze over it. Just let it be and don't touch it. " Jacob just nodded

"How you feeling Mel? " Jacob had no shame when it came to putting his arm around my waist. He did this once when I was already upset and I yelled at him. It didn't go well after that. I apologized and he said he understood. He obviously didn't, he probably thought I was a bitch but was too nice to say anything. This time, I didn't do anything.

"The question is how are YOU doing? You seemed tense back there? "

"He shouldn't have grabbed you. " Billy was probably overhearing us if I didn't see the way he smirked when we spoke. I don't think you smirk like that when you're watching baseball. Jacob probably thought the same because before I knew it, he had pulled my hand and walked me down a small hallway in his house. Like the walls in the living room, they were wooden brown and had more pictures of Jacob. I stopped at one. 2 young girls, twins' im thinking sat on the couch I was just on. Billy sat next to them. His face showing not as many signs of aging, below him, sitting on the floor was a young little Jacob. The same adorable smile that shined like a thousand stars, the small squint in the eyes that went with it. He had long hair that brushed over his shoulders. He was adorable. There was no reason to not smile. Then, the person that got my attention was the woman on the other side of Billy. She was looking down at Jake, he had her smile. HHer long, shiny black hair flowed down her back like waves. Her tan skins just a little bit lighter then Billy and Jacob's.

"That's my mom. " I looked up at Jacob. He stood right behind me, his chest on my back.

"She's beautiful. You have her smile."

Jacob's eyes found mine through the reflection of the glass.

"She passed away 3 months before I was 10. Car accident. It was so bad they nailed her coffin shut. "

The silence over took the house. I couldn't even hear Billy breath. It was like everyone was holding there breath.

"My mom passed away physically 3 months ago. That's why I'm here. "

"How did she pass away? "

"She was drunk driving me to the hospital after I passed out from heroin injections. She crashed into a semi and was killed instantly. "

His hand gripped my shoulder.

"Don't joke around right now Melody. "

"Im not. "Finally turning around Jacob looked like he had lost some color

"I don't want you to judge me. Im not, really, what you think I am. Im more messed up and disloyal then anyone you probably know. Im trying to change that though. I want to be a good person. "

He opened his mouth but closed it. He looked up at the ceiling then down at me. His tongue licking his bottom lip and his hand cupping my face.

"You're a good person, I know you are. You … WE, all have pasts. "

"You don't get it Jacob. Mine is horrible. The things I took did are not what good people do. "

"I'll be the judge of that. "

"You really want to know? " I let out a deep breath before taking his hand and having him lead me to his room.

J.P.O.V

So we sat there and she walked me through every major point in her life. The drugs, the beer, the partying, and the abuse. She told it like it was no big deal. When I asked for a question, she answered without a thought. Just the thought of her harming her body or someone else harming her was horrible. I watched the floor as she sat next to me looking straight ahead.

"So, that's that. I finally told you. "

I looked back at her and noticed she had removed the gloves and beanie. Leaving her hair messy and my pain and anger wash away. She looked to cute to be mad at.

"Yeah, is that all? " She bit her nails and shook her head.

"There's a little more but, I think it's too early to tell you. I, I need to trust you more… Be more comfortable around you. You know?"

It did hurt when she told me she didn't trust me or felt comfortable with me. But after she told me her story, I had to understand that she was hurt before. She said it herself, 'I don't really know how to be, okay, with someone loving me. '

"Okay, but don't let it effect us. " She quirked one of her well defined brows and smirked.

"Us, is there an us Jacob? "

"There's going to be. "She was going to say something but stopped suddenly.

"Only time will tell. "

After our serious conversation I showed her my garage. The one I haven't where I spent countless hours with Bella. But entering here didn't seem to hurt; it was just my same old garage. My mind still drifted off though. It wasn't about her, but the vamp that attacked her. I knew I smelled something the other day but I overlooked it. And in all places and everyone, he had to attack my imprint. He had to cause the big bruise eon her arm. Couldn't I just have a chance of peace?

"This is where you spend your free time then? " Her voice making me collect my thoughts.

"Yeah, well sometimes. "

She walked around the room, examining every crack and bump on the walls. Her small fingers flowing over my work bench and removing the dust.

"I love it. " Seeing her smile reach her eyes was rare but it was starting to show up more often. And to know I saw it made my life so much better.

"How often did you, you know. " I motioned to her arm and she laughed.

"I did it maybe once or twice a day. Drugs are expensive you know? "

"How did you even get them? " She found a seat on an old crate I had

"My boyfriend's friend. " I clenched the metal tools handle and I swore I cracked it. My body was tensed, strong and hard. The thought of another guy loving her, holding her, kissing her was sick. It wasn't meant to be her and some other guy. It was suppose to be me and her.

"Boyfriend? " I questioned.

"Well, Ex-boyfriend now. He's part of the reason why I got into harder drugs." I grabbed the wrench and threw it through the window shattering the glass.

"Sometimes I don't know why you do stuff like that. I mean breaking windows and becoming tense, it's like you care … "

"I do care Mel! Why the hell do you think its okay for you to remain calm? It's not normal. "

M.P.O.V

"I lived it; I don't want to cry over what I did. I understand that it was wrong but im not going to sit her and cry about it. " I ran my hand over his shoulder

"I love you Mel. " Finally looking down at me, Jake gave me a look that I'd never had seen. His dark eyes looking into mine. A wall of water covering them. His body turned towards mine and his warm hand made it to my cheek, gently cupping it. MY stomach was doing flips, my heart was racing, and every part of my skin was growing Goosebumps. His hot cinnamon breath reached my lips and like that, my mouth was just about his.

"I can't. " I pulled away and shook m y head.

"Don't love me, please don't. You're just confused Jacob. Im not what you want, im nothing. Im screwed up, im have more knots in my story then you will ever think. I can't give you my love Jacob. I can't give you something I can't feel. "What I said dint stop Jacob from pulling me in and kissing my cheek.

"You don't believe it because you've never had some one show you. But there's a difference in everyone else and me. I can love you, I already do. Im going to love you endlessly and with the utter must care. You're going to be falling in love with me. "His lips stayed on my cheek. The soft warm feeling her left could've made all my pain go away.

"If you do that, I'd be yours forever. "Blurting out something so outrageous that even I, was bugged eyed. But I closed my eyes as soon as he spoke. His hot breath flowing on my ear making my knees buckle and his arm wrap around my waist.

"Promise? "

"I don't want to hurt you. " He wrapped both his arms around me and held me so close that I lost air. But I didn't care. I liked being in Jacob's arms.

Jacob made sure to stay as close to me as possible. We had no boundary lines now. When he showed me the beach, he made sure to be at arms length and would hold my hand in his.


	7. Black Dirt

**THANK YOU FOR BEIING PATIENT. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS. **

"Vampire, im sure of it. The scent was sick and just plain nasty. "His deep voice had woken me up.

I had fallen asleep in Jacob's arms when we were at the beach and he decided to carry me inside and lay me down in his room. I had been awake for 20 minutes listening to Jacob whisper harshly on the phone.

"Look Sam, he touched her, I have a reason why I think we should tear the son of a bitch apart."

He seemed to be arguing and growling into the phone, I made sure to keep myself quiet and pretend to keep sleeping.

"If it was Emily you'd do it, right? Whatever, I'll do it myself." The phone clicked and I heard Jacob rustle around the room before walking out.

Vampires? Jacob had to be talking about a movie because vampires aren't real. It's a fact they're not, and im not on drugs.

Slowly sitting up I threw the blanket off my body and looked outside. It was getting dark and dad could be here any minute.

"Melly, you're awake! " Jacob made sure to sit next to me and grab my hand.

"Yeah, you were yelling. "

"I'm sorry, I …. Was discussing something. "Jacob seemed to fidget in his seat for awhile.

"I figured, ummm how long I've been passed out for have? "

"Less then an hour, you're dad is here. He's talking to Billy outside. "

There really wasn't a more gauche moment the right now.

"I should probably go with dad. "

Before I was able to pass Jacob he grabbed me waist and turned me to him. Turning my body toward his and leaving his warm hand on my side he gazed into my eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed strongly before he spoke.

"Stay inside for awhile, make sure someone always knows where you're at and please be safe. " His timorous exterior shocked the fuck out of me and left me only nodding and walking out.

"What are we looking for exactly? " Aunt Lisa had dragged me and Angela to Port Angeles for some crazy mom reason. I had nothing to do but I still hated being dragged to something I didn't volunteer for.

"Last night I had this vision of a brand new furniture set. This one was so beautiful it had to be fake but it didn't stop me from looking online. And the funniest thing happen, the same sofa in my dream was being sold for half off in Myer's. It's my only day to pick it up since I have the truck. " Aunt Lisa was waving her arms while explaining her dream a bit more specific to Angela. I stuffed my ear phones in my ear and ignored her. It was just a classic case of déjà vu, not a damn sign like Aunt Lisa said it was.

Finally arriving at Myer's Aunt Lisa sat and laid on her new couch while Angela and I watched her smile and brag about it.

"Mom, can Mel and I head into the mall and pick some things up? "

"Sure, I have paperwork to fill out anyway. "

Angela was always quiet and calm, it wasn't awkward though. She just knew when it was okay to talk to not to be fake and act all nice.

"I have to look for a new camera lenses for a course im taking. You want to come? "

Looking inside the camera store stood Angela's boyfriend Ben. It doesn't take an idiot to see she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend; Why she invited me then, I will never understand."

"Nah, im going to go grab a corn dog. Meet you here in 20 minutes. "I made sure to grip my sweater more tightly around my body while I made my way through the crowd of giggling teenage girls. The small little corn dog stand stood all the way to the farthest side of the cafeteria. It's line empty of any desired customers.

"May I take your order? "The pale red haired teenager's voice dragged on with its dullness.

"There's one thing on your menu. "

"We have fries to. "

"Oh really? " Being sarcastic comes in handy at times.

"Do you want fries with that? " Ignoring my comment he pressed away at his little computer and turned around grabbing my food.

Finally grasping the brown oily bag in my hand I turned around and looked for the unpreoccupied table. Turns out there were only one, and it was also off to the side. I didn't really care, I don't have anyone to talk to nor do I want to talk. I rather stuff my face with this magical corn dog and call it a day. Right when I was going to chew my corn dog a black gush of wind went past me. Inverting my eyes to the small dark alley next to the corn dog stand. The red exit sign's x flashing repeatedly. Looking around I saw no one else noticing the wind, but when I returned my eyes back to the alley there stood the same old man I saw just a couple of days ago. Dressed in a black drenched coat and matching hat, his beard looking as disheveled as the last time I saw him. His little eyes keeping me still for awhile.

_Follow me….. _

In an instant I shot up and made sure to take one last look around the cafeteria. No one was paying attention; no one even looked like they saw me. I began walking down the alley where the old man once was. I think I remembered his name was Roger. Walking down the alley I passed by movie posters and locked up doors. But roger was nowhere in sight. Up until I took a sharp corner I saw him walking ahead of me, his long black coat dragging on the ground and picking up trash.

"HEY YOU! " Stopping immediately and me following him, he looked over his shoulder and tipped his hat off to me but not before giving me a soft smile. He then broke off into a sprint down the hall and around another corner. Dropping my food and running as fast as I could I tried to follow Roger, no reason why I did but it was like I ha d no say to it. Like this was already planned out for me to do, I was just thinking while my body did it. Finally turning the last corner I came to a halt. The movie ticket booth stood in front of me ,a middle aged lady sitting there in here little red vest with buttons and pins waiting to give out purchased tickets. The two opposite walls were made up of 3 movie theaters each.

"How many? " Her voice was as cheery as my mom on crack.

I opened my mouth to speak but

_The middle on the left! _The male voice hisses din my brain and jolted my body to the right direction.

"You can't go in there without a ticket! "

I passed through the red curtains and walked through the dark tunnel of the theater. Walking up the steep carpet I was looking the screen. A werewolf and vampire fighting to what looked like death .Blood spurting out of the wolf's body and the vampire losing its limbs. No one was in the theater; all the seats were empty, floor covered in popcorn and old moldy soda.

Then right on top sat the bearded man, looking intently at the screen. I walked up the steps slowly and carefully until I mad e it to his row. I could feel my heart pumping, my palms sweating and my regret building. I walked over to him until I reached the seat next it him. My ass immediately sat down right in the seat next to him watching the movie.

"Werewolves are amazing creatures up close, the watch you're every move like a hawk and study you like a scientist. Cold ones are different, they play games with you, they tease you cold until they attack and snap your neck. Your kind though aren't werewolves, they're shape shifters. One must choose sides and remain on that side until the other is eliminated. You can't hop around or you will get hurt, or worse, one hurts those they love.

"What are you talking about? "My voice was barely leaving my mouth.

"Beware of the t dog. I'll take care of it; you must make sure to stay out of the woods for now on. "Looking down at me I nodded.

"You don't believe….

"I believe because he's my son. He was taken from me and changed; now he doesn't want to rest. I promised his mother I'd let him rest. … "

Before he could finish a bright light flashed on us, blinding me.

"There you are! " The old lady climbed up

"You cannot watch a movie without a ticket, young lady! "

"But he … "I pointed to the man but his seat was empty.

"Who… girl you must be on some drugs or whatever you kids do these days. No come on, let's go unless I have to call security to get your little butt out of here. "Getting up from my seat I noticed a small leather pocket book on the ground with a locket hanging out of it as if it was a book mark.

"I swear, just because you're young and pretty don't mean you can break the rules! Now hurry, and don't drag your feet! "She made sure to walk me all the way back to the food court and made sure to tell me I wasn't allowed to the mall's cinema, like I cared. I clenched the book tightly in my hand and made sure to keep the locket in there until we got home.

"_He moves along the Canadian border looking for her. Every time I come close he runs as fast as he could. Don't know how I tell him he's gone and to just end it now. He's my own blood, or was. His mother would hate seeing him like this, but I must end him before my time. I must not break my love's promise, she must see her soon. If I don't finish off the job I am doomed. " _

I flipped through the pages to what seemed like a journal full of notes and drawn out maps. My desk was covered in the light that was being made by the small desk lap I had. I looked over to my assignment board and watched the old rusty heart locket dangle from a thumbtack. When I got home I tried opening it but I couldn't, it was too old and rusty I was scared of breaking it. It wasn't mine to break; maybe I'll see the old man again. But what did he mean by 'Your kind though aren't werewolves, they're shape shifters. 'What are my kind, heartless and no future?

I flipped passed 2 pages with the heading of cold one and the other shape shifter. The cold one look like it held a picture but it was torn off, more liked ripped doff. The shape shifter one was drawn on. It looked like a big dog just laying down from a side view. His fur being super thick and brown. Around the small illustration was a language I had never really seen I spent the whole night reading it until I woke up to an upset stomach? I blew chunks all over the floor, but like usual dad was there to help me clean it. I had another meltdown about how horrible I felt treating him like my throw up maid and I fell asleep after all the crying. I didn't wake up until 3 hours later around 5 in the afternoon, when dad was in the music room working on a project he had to do for work.

"Dad is it okay if I go to Leah's? "

"Whoa, hold it there girl. You slept the whole day. "Dad held his palm over my forehead and shook his head.

"You had a fever an hour ago. "

"It comes and goes, so can I? "

Dad looked like he was debating with himself.

"Fine, but im driving you. I have to stop by a small shop there anyway. "

I ran to my room ignoring my father's questionable looks. Brushing my teeth and somewhat combing my hair I grabbed the nearest jacket and my rain boots and hurried my little ass down stairs; small little leather book in hand. I Made sure to grab an old purse aunt Lisa gave me from her hippy days.

The drive there was quick and fast. I practically jumped off the car and ran up the Clearwater's doorsteps. I kept knocking on the door until Sue opened it.

"Is Leah home? "

"She looked a bit puzzled at first, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. But she composed herself immediately,

"She's actually out right now, is there anything you need? "

"Umm, you know what, no. "I shook my head and looked behind me. I waved dad off and he waved a hello to . Of he went.

"Do you know if Jacob's home? " Sue's face couldn't have been brighter. It was like my question brought her joy. Why would it, I was just wondering if Jacob was home. Maybe he could read the writing in the book. I do remember it looked a whole lot like a sign I saw in Leah's notebook a while ago.

"Well I'm sure he is. You should go check. "

"Alright, thanks Sue! " I hopped down her steps and waved good bye before I made my way down the street. The rain had begun to drop slowly. Usually this would piss me off but I really didn't mind. It was like the last couple of days and weeks, or just around the time I got here all my anger went away. Some of it, but the little things didn't piss me off. And somehow when I think of me being happy, Jacob's face appears. I didn't even know why, but every time I see him or think of him I get this goofy look on my face. One that I had never remembers seeing. Jacob's house stood right in front of me, but only a couple of seconds later I was right in front of the door. Contemplating weather or not I should knock or just go straight to the litter Native American town just 2 streets away. I pulled my purse closer to me and knocked on the door. It took a minute until Billy opened the door.

"Melody? "

"Hey." My wave was the most awkwardness thing ever.

"Umm, wow. Wasn't expecting you. Please come inside. It must be cold out there. Don't want you getting a cold. "

"Umm, it's okay. Can I talk to Jacob? "

"Yeah, let me go get him! " Billy was off in the quickness pushing him faster then I have ever seen him.

"You can go around back if you want! " He yelled turning down the small corner into Jacob's room.

Jacob's garage smelled dust like him, which obviously put me at ease. There was something about his small that had me in a trance. I walked over to his work bench and dropped my bag on it, making a couple of nails fall off. A motorcycle, a red rabbit and Billy's truck were parked inside. The hood popped up from the black truck.

"Melody! " I was whisked away off the ground and carried and thrown into a warm wall of muscles.

"Jacob. "

"You came to see me! "He had finally let me go but had his arms around my waist still.

"Yeah, I …. I came to ask you something. "

"What? "

"It's kind of very random and weird. "

"Melly, you know you can ask me anything. No judgment here. " His big smile brought out something in me I didn't know I could have. A giggle.

"Okay, but you promise you wont think im crazy! "

"Never. "

I walked over to my bag and took out the leather book.

"What does this say? "

**REVIEW! **


	8. Black Leaves Fall

"It's in Quileute … " Jacob looked at the page intently flipping through a couple of pages but made sure to keep his finger on the right page.

"I know, can you read it? "

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Through his teethe Jacob clenched the little leather book.

"What does it say, tell me and I will tell you were I got it! "

Jacob didn't loosen his grip but he eventually licked his dry lips and nodded.

"_Near La Push the wolf lays. He and his pack reside there; live their life as man until one comes and destroys it. They rule their part of the woods, protecting it from anything. In this case …. Vampires … _

"Why did you stop. " Not looking me in the eye he let go of the book and handed it back to me.

"It's a simple journal entry from someone. They wrote something else but it's not accurate. "He began to shake violently in his shoes.

"What did it say then? " In an instant Jacob rushed to me, making me back up against the wall.

"Where did you get that book, I read to you the beginning! " This was a side of Jacob I had never seen before. His nostrils flared with anger. His eyes had gotten darker then they usually were, and his jaw began to twitch like a maniac.

"I found it and I thought it looked interesting… "

"I'll be back… "As soon as he left I felt myself collapse against the wall.

"Why would he be angry, what the hell did the note say. I grabbed my stuff and decided to run home.

The rain had begun to hit my face more violently, making my face feel hard and frozen. My teeth chattered violently as did my body. I felt like crying, Jacob was mad at me. I was soo stupid for asking him to read this. I was better off asking someone else. I didn't want to risk my friendship with Jacob. I walked down the road when I heard a car pull up beside me.

"You need a lift, little lady. "The fake southern accent didn't full anyone.

"Leave me alone! "

"Oh come on Melody! Let's not pretend this isn't meant to be. Fate put us together baby! "Austin got out of his rust blue car and followed me on foot.

"You left a bruise on my arm jackass! "

"Sorry, I just don't know my strength. "

I continued to walk down the street ignoring the heavy footsteps next to me.

"So, have you missed me? "

"Look, I want you to leave me alone. I've been having a bad day. I threw up this morning and now the guy I sort of like is mad at me! "

"I'm not mad at you, beautiful! " I couldn't help but laugh. I like this guy, please. When hell freezes over.

"I don't like you. "

"That boy shouldn't be mad at you. You're too beautiful to be mad at. "He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his chest. His cold hard hand gripping my hip making my feet fly off the our pelvi's thought wa ssickening.

"You smell ….. Unsatisfying… "His sickened face scrunched up face turned paler then he was. It's finally I noticed his eyes were covered in dark sunglasses.

"Well thanks! " I tried to push myself free by pressing my hands against his chest but he held on. Not even my hardest kick got him away from me.

"Who were you with? Were you with a dog?"

"Let go of me! "A sudden realization grew on his face and he dropped me on the ground.

"Stay away from the boy, he's nothing but filth! "Running back to his car and driving away he left me there on the ground. Not knowing what was going on.

Why was this boy causing me such crazing emotions? He wasn't that important in my life. Jacob just came long not to long ago; someone can change your life and your feelings that fast. The tears he made me shed were as painful. He made me hate every other guy for not being him. I hated Jacob for not always being by my side but when he was I hated him for making me feel at ease yet he had my stomach in knots. Losing Jacob or having him hate me hurt me more then I could answer. I sat in the music room playingthe piano.

_You turned your eyes to me, _

_I felt it all, _

_I love you anywhere but black leaves fall. _

_Oh black leaves fall. _

Could I have fallen in love with Jacob, could my cold heart have melted and fallen for Jacob? The acid in my throat came up my throat and I bended over my bed and vomited in the trash can. The thought of loving another sure was sickening.

The keys were cold and ice but the warm touch of my fingers didn't mind.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe im afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe im amazed the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe im amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe im a man and maybe im a lonely man_

_Who's in the middle of something?_

_That he doesn't really understand_

_Maybe im a man and maybe you are the only woman_

_Who could ever help me?_

_Baby wont you help my understand_

_Maybe im amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

_Maybe im afraid of the way I leave you _

_Maybe im amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_You right me when im wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you. _

"I've always loved Paul McCartney , always had that voice that that could mellow me out but had that rock and roll sense to it. "

"I never really listen to the lyrics of this song, until now. " I brushed my hair to the side of my face and wiped some slow tears from my eyes.

Dad had sat down next to me and began playing himself.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heat a break_

_Give your heart a break_

Dad's voice was just so beautiful, so compelling.

"Don't let your heart be so closed up, Mel. Especially when someone is willing to love you as much as he does. "

"I don't love him… "

"If you didn't you wouldn't be here crying over him and thinking if or not you do love him. I don't know what's going on with you or …. Jacob. But I see the connection you to have. He brings out the best of you and you bring out the best of him. "

"He doesn't feel the same way, he hates me. I don't even know why im so emotional about it. But it hurts dad. He hasn't talked to me in a week! "

"You can't live without him. I think it's time for you to go to bed. "Dad stood up and walked out the room without another word.

I rubbed my eyes and followed his lead. I just had to get my shit together and continue my life. I ran to my room and put on a pull over sweater and jumped into bed. Lying down with the covers all the way up to my neck I turned my side and got into the squished ball positioned I usually slept in. Since the day Jacob and I last talked, I slept with my curtains closed. They no longer let the moon shine through. The moon reminded me so much of Jacob that it made me shut down. I normally wouldn't cry about this as much as I have but the fact my emotions are on high from the drugs gave me a reason to over dramatize everything. It let me just get it all out. I had left the leather journal alone, calling it a little bitch book. It only made me feel worthless. But every time I looked at it, it made me think. Could that crazy guy be telling the truth? Jacob was talking about Vampire the other day … and… And the legends. Yes, the legends. The men who turned into wolves to protect their tribe. Cold ones, the legends said the cold ones caused the men to transform. It all kind of made sense now. La push, cold ones, werewolves all were in both sides of the stories. It had to be true.

"_Make sure to stay out of the woods for now on" _

Quickly sitting up from my bed I grabbed the first pair of pants I saw, a beanie, my boots, my purse and a flash light. I was going to find out if vampires exist or not.

You'd be surprised how dark the woods are at night. And how fuckin shit scared I am. Im surprised im not carrying a turd in my damn pants. The small yellow flashlight shined where I wanted it to. It's much easier to get lost in the woods at night, each tree looked the same, and each bush married another. I just decided to walk straight until I hit a street. Not so smart for someone who's sober? Maybe all those drugs did kill my brain cells. It took me about 25 minutes until I heard a thumping behind me. Looking behind me, red glowing eyes and a white smile appeared but the flinched suddenly and the rustle of leaves began. Like a thunder coming from the ground, a huge warm wind ran past me pushing me down. The flashlight fell out of my hand and into a big puddle of mud; mud splashing all over my clothes.

"Fuck… "White puffs of smoke exited my mouth from how cold it was.

"Mel! " An arm wrapped around my waist and hurled me up over a strong shoulder. The same strong shoulder that belonged to the man I loved.

"Jacob, what are you doing out here! Its dark, where's my flashlight! "

"Melody, you aren't supposed to be outside at this time at night. Especially in the woods! "

"Then what are you doing out here! "

"Not right now Mel, I promise to tell you later. But right now I have to get you home. "

"Jacob, why are you shirtless! "

"I guess it's time… "Jacob's whispered

_**Please review! **_


	9. Always On My Mind

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted. Sorry its taken me so long to write this but ive already begun the next chapter. Only your reviews will help me finish it. **

"Let go of me, Jacob! "

"Can you stop it for once! "

Arriving right outside my house, he threw me down to the ground and looked down at me. The pissed off look he gave me could've scared off the boogeyman. Luckily for him, the bogeyman was a little bitch compared to me.

"You better explain to me!

"Can you shut up and keep it down. I don't want to wake your dad. "

"I'll shut up and keep it down when you decide to act civilized and tell me what's going on!"

Jacob kept his eyes on me; the intense stare spilt me into two, his clenched jaw twitched with anger and his knuckles were white knuckling it.

The sudden wind gushed threw me, my shivers began.

"Go inside, "he shoved my shoulder toward the door but I resisted.

"No, tell me what's going on! "

Jacob didn't say anything, his eyes still glaring down mine.

"Are they true, the legends? "Still silence.

"That's why you don't want me to go in there, because it's true. There's wolves and vampires right? Or am I just crazy to believe in this? " I knew it, I was crazy, and the drugs had gotten every part of my brain cells and fucked them up. I felt the embarrassment and the loneliness creep up. Much worse then actual withdrawal symptoms if you asked me. Before I could turn away though, he caught my arm.

"You're not crazy, you're smart. And you're mischievous. "The warmth his hand on my arm felt amazing. I missed his warmth. Especially the warm brown eyes that looked into mine, how beautiful and peaceful they were. I shook my head and the sudden feelings I had. I didn't like Jacob, I loved him. More then I ever wanted too. A shrugged his hand off and jumped him with a hug. A week was too long to be away from him, I needed him here everyday. Holding me, at least as mall nudge. I just needed to see he was alright and wasn't mad at me.

"I missed you. " My hands clenched his shirt tightly while my tears ran down his chest along with the rain droplets. His arms wrapping around me, holding me tightly enough to hear his heart.

"I missed you too, but I can't have you in the forest. Not alone, or ever. "

"So, you're… "

"A giant sized dog, yeah. But there's more then that. Way more. "

"Tell me, tell me please. I promise to listen. "The height difference between us was epic, but our eyes knew no difference. They didn't take long before finding each other.

"I want to tell you, but not out here. " I heard a thump, a soft tone that if it wasn't as quiet a sit was snow, I probably couldn't have heard it. The bushes began to rustle and out popped a huge horse sized, no bigger then a horse, wolf. It's dark silver colored fur glowing with the blue moon light. My feet carried me towards it, I came face to face towards it, his nose wet and glistening. His eyes dark and mischievous, I felt myself lean back and smirk.

"You should stay like this more often, that way we don't have to listen to your fuckin annoying voice. "The wolf stepped back and bared its teeth. But his tail waved back and forth like he was amused.

"Paul, she's not intimidated. " Tail let out a small wolf whimper then kicked my face. The rough but slimy feeling of his tongue was bigger then my face. I could feel the saliva gooey and sticky running off.

"You're so fuckin gross! " The wolf dropped to the floor belly up and began to laugh. If that's what you could say, that is.

"Alright, Paul. Go away. "Jacob shooed him away instantly.

"We should neuter him, make him feel less like a man. " The goo was slapped on thick; Paul was going to get it.

"Trust me, we are saving up the money. " Jacob grabbed my hand in his and walked me towards the house.

"It smells gross. " I wiped my face harder with the wash cloth until it appeared red and burned.

"You're overreacting, come sit down. I have to tell you everything. "

I looked into my mirror and could see Jacob lying on my bed. His muscles flexed every time he moved. He was gorgeous.

I dropped the wet rag and walked towards the bed. My heart was beating like crazy. I was right all along, that man was right.

"Relax, I wont eat you. " He smirked

"So, how does it feel? " Jacob sat up and looked at me confused

"Turning into a wolf, like does it hurt? "

"At first it did, it was painful. Like my body was on fire from the in the bones and out. Then you just were angry and you were restrained. You couldn't do anything. "His eyes glazed over.

"But it's worth it, after awhile when … "he looked away from the bed and into my eyes. A fog of emotion covering them up. His hand covered mine.

"When what? "

"Do you love me? " I was taken back, Jacob looked alive and alert. His eyes didn't leave my face. Like he was searching for something on my face.

"Don't get scared, it's a question. But I need you to answer it truthfully. "Both my hands were in his.

"I… I… "

"I know you feel something, I hear it in your heartbeat, when you mumble and stare at me for whatever reason. I see it in your eyes, I notice it. " His breath touched my neck. The thought of it making me feel uneasy.

"I do, I like you a lot. Love, im not sure but I could try. I have to see. I have to wait and see. "Jacob's smile grew and he nodded

"Im alright with that, that's better then a no or a maybe. "

"But what does this have to do with you being a werewolf. "

"Nothing, just seeing where I am in your heart. " I felt myself become fooled. Only he would be able to fool me like this. But I wasn't mad; it was easy to admit my feelings.

"I hope you don't see me differently, im not killing people but vampires. They are the ones that hurt regular humans. "

"How do you know if, what a vampire is? "

"They're usually really beautiful, it's to help them get their pray. Then their cold as ice, don't go into the sun because the sparkle like bitches. "My grin made Jacob chuckle. A sound I missed.

"Some vampires eat animals, they call themselves vegetarian. Then there are some that eat humans… there eyes are… "

"Red, or black, depending. Right? "Jacob's hand gripped mine.

"How did …. "

"I read it the book "

"He told me everything, like there were no boundaries for him. Here's a guy that just appeared and made me the holder r of his secret, and I can't even open up and tell him half my life story with out bitching about it! "

Dr. Carson wrote down on her yellow pages pad, she would glance e over at me and smile every once in awhile.

"Maybe it's a sign; you should open up with him. He's opening up which should help p you realize that not all people are hiding something. "

was my therapist, she was a mother of 4 and had a husband, Key word is HAD, and he ran off with his best friend and is not hoping on getting married after his divorce. I liked her because she was sassy.

"You think that if I told him like … what I think… "

"It will certainly help, I mean teens always think a lot in their heads but you my dear, overly think and sometimes mix yourself up with your emotions. If you tell him how you feel at times that could help unknot some of your views or feelings about things. "

"What if he thinks im crazy? " I told her about Jacob, but not about the wolf problem, only said he had a secret. She didn't ask more but listened.

"Then maybe he isn't a real friend? "

"Jacob is a real friend though! "

"Then I see no problem. "Her smirk grew .After finding out that vampire and werewolves were real, I couldn't help but think of ways how I and Jake could make it work. Would I just marry a dog and conform to bestiality ways? Or would he give up looking for bones and d live a life of mortality with me? These are the questions that kept me quiet.

Jacob and I certainly didn't say much after that night, he just kissed my forehead and walked out into the dark forest, leaving me there, wide awake in the dark, thinking and knotting myself up in my own thoughts of love and death. Romeo and Juliet, eat your hearts out, there's a new tragic love story.

"How was therapy? "

"good, it gets easier as I go on, it helps that half the time I give some time to talk out he r own problems… don't worry she says its still free! "

Dad wrote down on sheets of paper of a new song he came up with.

"I talked to some doctors the other day too, about your health. They said you're getting better. "

"Yeah, I feel it too. I mean I do have my … moments… But they're getting better. "

Dad seemed to agree, the only time I ever got really sick was when I started getting anxiety attacks. And those days where I was just done with the world and just wanted to end it. Usually Jacob came by, I made dad send him off but somehow the thought of him arguing with my dad to see me made everything better. I watched him walk back to his motorcycle and look up at my window. Our eyes always locking and he waving softly. It was something that made me feel better then a freakin pill.

"Im guessing Jacob has something to do with this? "

"What, no… we aren't even… "

"Im just saying, every time he appears something I you changes. Like it brightens you up. "

"He's a friend and … "

"You can't even finish that sentence. So im taking it you have a crush on him? "

I didn't need to tell my dad the truth. He knew me just as well as Jacob and Leah.

"He's a good guy, always helping out. It does annoy me how he's trying to take you away form me. I like having you by my side. I didn't have you for so long and now that I do here comes Fabio fighting for your love and affection. MY luck, right? "

I couldn't help but find my father's words adorable.

"You should know that no matter what happens in m life, im always going to be your daughter. The one you always loved even if she hated you for so long. "

"I know. " Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"That's why im okay with it. "

**This song is based on Elvis Presley's song. I guess we can say Melody is constantly coming back and forth on the Jacob subject and really thinking about her relationship with him. You might be seeing more Elvis Songs in the next chapter . **

**REVIEW**


End file.
